Lion King: Pride Lands and Star Lands
by Earth Beast
Summary: Two weeks have past since the battle and Simba is having second thoughts about letting Kovu and the Outsiders join the Pride. Kiara, not wanting to lose Kovu, goes with them. Then they found an unknown land. Will they rule the land like it's Pride Lands? Will Kovu and Kiara's cubs ever meet their grandparents? (Inspired By xKovu 01's The Kiara Chronicles: Trials of Torment)
1. Chapter 1: Second thought!

Note: This story is Inspired by xKovu 01's The Kiara Chronicles: Trials of Torment.

I hope you enjoy it. If you want information, Just read Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands Infor.

Anyway, On with the story!

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 1: Second thought!

It's been two weeks since the war between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders. Later that night, Simba is moaning and turning as he is having a bad dream.

(Simba's nightmare)

Simba runs to the cliff of the gorge. Hanging by claws on the gorge's walls, is Kiara and Nala! At the bottom of the gorge, is the storm-swollen river!

"Simba!" Nala yelled.

"Help us, Father!" Kiara yelled as she and her mother sliding toward a storm-swollen river.

"Kiara! Nala!" Simba said.

Just then, Simba heard dark laugh behind him. Simba turn and saw Scar and Zira, coming.

"No!" Simba said.

Simba then reach his paw to Nala and Kiara as they try to reach for him.

"Just a little farther..." Simba said.

Suddenly, Scar claw on Simba's other paw.

"I don't think so..." Scar said as Zira smile at the show she's watching.

Nala and Kiara sliding till they fall to their doom!

"NO! Scar! Zira!" Simba said.

Scar and Zira cackles darkly as they transform into other lions that Simba's eyes widen.

"Kovu... Vitani...?" Simba said.

"Bye-bye Kingly." Vitani said before her brother flinging Simba.

"NOOOOO!" Simba yelled as he fall to his death...

(Nightmare end)

With his eyes to suddenly shoot open, Simba awoke with a sudden jolt, lifted his head up and looked around, seeing the Pridelanders and former Outsiders. He then see Kovu with his daughter and snarl at Kovu.

(Morning time)

A lion with auburn fur, dark brown mane, emerald green eyes and a scar across his left eye name; Kovu, is laying near the tall grass with Timon; a Meerkat with ochre fur, both peach underbelly and palms, dark brown fingers, toes and eyelids; trim on his tail's tip, light inside and black outside hanging ears, black eyebrows, black eyes, red hair and 5 tan horizontal markings vertically on his back, and Pumbaa; a Warthog with Obese crimson fur, white tusks, black mane, pink belly, pink snout, black hooves and black eyes, watching as a lioness with r dark peach fur, beautiful, blue eyes, tuft of hair on top of her head and ears striped with black; name Vitani, came by.

"What's going on?" Vitani asked as she sit next to Pumbaa.

"Just Kovu teaching Kiara again." Pumbaa said.

"And we just here for a good laughter." Timon said.

Kovu ears perked up when he heard the grass rustle and something's whisper. Kovu playfully shake his head. Hopeless.

"Three...two...one," Kovu counted.

"GOTCHA!" A lioness yelled, but Kovu dodged before she could grab him. Lioness's head fell to the ground followed by her body.

It's Princess Kiara, a light peach-ish fur, light beige underbelly, ruby eyes, lioness.

"You can hear me...again." Kiara said with a sheepish grin.

"Only a lot...again." Kovu said.

Timon, Pumbaa and Vitani laugh at the show.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Kiara said.

"Why don't we take a break?" Kovu asked.

"Oh, ok. I need to talk to daddy anyway." Kiara said before head to Pride Rock.

"Uh, Timon?" Pumbaa asked as Kovu and Vitani went different ways.

"Yes Pumbaa?" Timon asked.

"I don't why but, somehow, I starting to get a bad feeling about something." Pumbaa said.

"It probably your tummy." Timon said.

"Yeah...maybe." Pumbaa said.

"Well, if that's the case, let eat!" Timon said.

"Oh boy, grubs!" Pumbaa said as he and his best friend went off to find some bugs.

(Meanwhile)

Kiara made her way to Pride Rock and about to enter the den until she heard her father; the lion with yellow-gold fur, light yellow underbelly lustrious red mane and ruby eyes, Simba talking with his wife; the lioness with cream fur, white under fur and beautiful, teal, blue eyes, Nala, so Kiara stepped back and listen.

"I've been having second thought's about Kovu and the Outlanders joining us. What if they try to attack us again?" Simba asked.

"Simba, don't worry to much, okay…they won't attack us. We are one remember? As long as Kovu and our daughter are with each other, everything will be fine, you'll see." Nala said.

"Yes, but how do we know that for sure? I mean, what if Kovu still has some darkness inside him, I can't risk him being close to our daughter." Simba said.

"Oh Simba, stop worrying to much. Kovu loves our daughter to much to be evil." Nala said.

"Nala, think about it, Kovu trained to be a heartless killer, and who knows what might happen. Kiara's not nearly as strong as he is. She would stand no chance against him. Kiara's to delicate." Simba said, getting worser and worser about the former Outsiders.

"See there you go again, you're being too overprotective of her. She's now a young adult and can take care of herself. She doesn't need a dad who is still to overprotective of her. Don't you have faith in her?" Nala asked, not like the look or sound of this getting.

"I do have faith in her, but she's to defenseless, and with Kovu around, who knows what will happen." Simba said with a growl.

"Simba…" Nala said, not believing what her husband just said.

"No Nala, I'm not going to take any chances with our daughter…Kovu will not be future king and will not be her mate, just be a friend of hers. As for the Outsiders, I don't know what I'm going to do with them yet." Simba said with even more growl.

Nala narrowed her eyes.

"How could you say that about our daughter, and Kovu? Kovu has changed, and so has the others, you just don't want to believe it. I'm going to the water hole." Nala said.

However, before Nala walked out of the cave, Kiara stepped in with tears in her eyes as she look at her father.

"Daddy, is that true? Do you still believe that the Outlanders and Kovu are bad?" Kiara asked.

Simba sighed.

"Yes, I do. I can't take any chances Kiara. You mean too much to me, and I don't want him to harm you in any way." Simba said not regreting what he saying. (A bit mean, isn't he?)

"How could you say that about them? Kovu has changed, and so has the others, you just don't want to believe it." Kiara said.

"Kiara, they are Outsiders, who knows what…"

Kiara cut Simba off, "They are not any more, we are one. Why can't Kovu be my mate, and why can't he rule along beside me? I love him and he loves me, how could you say that about him, don't you trust me?"

"Honey, I do trust you, it's just that you aren't that strong enough yet to defend yourself if anything happens to you. Kovu is not going to rule, you are, not him?" Simba said with a snarl at Kovu's name.

"But why not, he's changed?" Kiara asked, started to dislike her father.

"Kiara, I already told you…"

Once again, Kiara cut Simba off with her eyes narrowed, "No, Kovu will rule along beside me, he's my friend and soon to be mate. We love each other so much that if you were to exile them along with Kovu, you would have to exile me too..because I love Kovu and I will never leave his side, never!"

Simba growled, "Don't you dare raise your voice at me missy, I'm your father and I said no."

"I don't care what you say, it's my life, you can't control it anymore. I make my own decisions, not you. I'm not your little girl anymore, I'm an adult who has found love in a lion that you hate. If you're going to hate Kovu, then you might as well have to hate me to, because I'm not leaving his side." Kiara said.

But before Simba could say anything, Kiara ran out of the den. Back inside the den, Nala walked towards Simba, and slapped him in the face and left.

(Meanwhile)

"Slimy."

"Crunchy."

"Slimy."

"Crunchy."

"Slimy."

"Crunchy."

"Slimy."

"Crunchy."

Timon and Pumbaa are arguing over their lunchtime. Just then, Kiara run pass them. Timon and Pumbaa look at running princess before stare at each other.

"Shall we go after her and check on her?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh yes, lets." Timon said.

With that, Timon jump on Pumbaa's head and together, they going after Kiara.

"Wait up, Kiara!" Pumbaa said.

"Wait! Come back!" Timon said.

Kiara run pass Vitani who goes with Timon and Pumbaa. Kiara kept on running, with tears streaming down her face. Kiara ran past the boarders of the Pridelands/Outlands, finally coming to a stop and just kept on crying as she just let herself fall to the ground and just laid there crying.

Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa had just entered the Outlands and spotted Kiara laying on the ground while crying. So Vitani approached her and asked, "What's wrong Kiara?"

Both Pumbaa and Vitani help Kiara up.

"Princess, talk to me. What wrong?" Timon asked.

"It's daddy, he doesn't trust me with Kovu. He said that he will…will not allow him to be my…my mate or future King. He also said he's having second thoughts on you, and he might exile you along with Kovu again." Kiara said with tears still in her eyes.

Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa were shocked to hear that, but Vitani hugged Kiara and said, "It's okay Kiara, we'll find a way to change his mind. We'll show him that we have changed, okay."

Kiara nodded, as she just cried more into Vitani's chest. After awhile of crying, Kiara backed away and said, "Sorry Vitani, I didn't mean to cry…"

"No Kiara, it's okay. We're here for you, if you need us at anytime, okay." Vitani said with a smile.

Kiara sniffled a little, and replied, "Okay."

"So, you're ready to go back?" Pumbaa asked.

Kiara nodded.

"It will be alright, Kiara. Simba will come around." Timon said.

"Timon's right. Your father learned that, 'He got to put his behind in the past'." Pumbaa said.

"No, no, no. Not this again." Timon said.

"Oh! I mean..."

"Amateur. Let me do the talking." Timon said then turn to Kiara, "He means 'He got to put his past behind him.' Once he realize what he's doing is wrong, he'll apologize and we'll be one big happy family pride. Hakuna Matata." Timon said.

"Hakuna Mat-What-a?" Vitani asked in confuse.

"Hakuna Matata. It means 'No worries'. It's our motto." Pumbaa explained.

"Oh." Vitani said.

"I hope you're right." Kiara said.

"Trust me. By the time we get back to Pride Lands, everything will be alright. You see." Timon said.

Pumbaa and Vitani nodded.

With that, all four of them headed on back home together. Hoping they will stay together as one.

(What do you think? I hope you enjoy it. I wonder what come over Simba? Will the Pride stay together?

Don't forget to check my poll on my Profile.

Also, if they have their own kingdom, we'll need their Majordomo and Shaman. Do you have any ideas? And remind you that they have to be from Africa.

I do any one each in mind...

Majordomo: Blue Crane

Shaman: Gorilla

What do you think?

If you have any ideas for that, just reveiw or PM and let me know.

Anyway, see you all soon. Oh! And when I finish the next chapter, I'll close the poll.) 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle and Divide

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 2: Battle and Divide

Simba was pacing back and forth in the cave, waiting for his trusted assistant Zazu to return and tell him where his daughter had gone. Simba glared at the angry brown wall of the cave, his brows furrowed in dismay when he thought about his daughter siding with Kovu. What made it worse though, was that he was Scar's heir.

Just then, Simba heard the fluttering of wings; he turned to face the mouth of the cave and greeted Zazu, hornbill with blue feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings, and eyes with black pupils, aqua eyelids, both orange feet and bill with yellow trimming on both sides around his nostrils, indigo feather tips with white linings beneath them, thick black eyebrows, both indigo trimming on his head and feather on the back of it, with a curt nod of his head.

"Well?" Simba asked.

Zazu gulped, looked Simba right in the eye. He didn't want to be accused of being a coward.

"Kiara, Vitani and your two friends have gone out of the Pridelands. Kiara will not go against Kovu; I'm afraid Sire, that she will not change her mind." Zazu said.

"I see. Where is Kovu?" Simba enquired softly.

"At the North river, having a drink." Zazu said.

"In or out of the Pridelands?" Simba asked.

"In." Zazu answered in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Simba turned away from Zazu and faced the lionesses of the Pride Lands. He roared in anger, banged his front paws down, claws out and dugs them deep into the ground.

"Kovu will not mate with Kiara. I'll make sure of that." Simba said.

(Meanwhile)

Kovu was drinking peacefully from the stream.

"Kovu?" a voice asked.

Kovu lift his head up and see his love of his life; Kiara, heading to him, along with Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa.

"Kiara?" Kovu asked.

Kiara and Kovu nuzzled each other for a long moment but then, they heard a voice yell, "Get away from my daughter, Outsider!"

When they turned around, the voice was in fact Simba's. He was also with three other lionesses along with sad Nala.

"Simba?! What's going on?!" Kovu asked in surprise.

"Father won't let us mate or rule together and might even exile you and former Outsiders!" Kiara said.

"I WILL exile them!" Simba said.

"Simba, don't you think you let hate get the best of you?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, Pumbaa! I'm not let the hate get the best of me. I was just to blind earlier, believing that Kovu and the Outlander had changed. Now I'm realizing the truth." Simba said.

"Hey now, let just calm down and talk this out." Timon said.

But suddenly, without warning, Simba leap at Kovu!

Kiara saw her father tackle Kovu to the ground and a vicious fight began! Vitani is about to help her brother but was pin down by two lionesses while Timon and Pumbaa just watch in shock at what is happening!

Kovu manage to knock Simba off of him. Kovu then pin down Simba.

"I think we should listen to Timon." Kovu said.

Suddenly, a lioness attack Kovu from behind and knock him off of her king. Simba and the lioness then attack Kovu, biting and slashing.

"HEY! Two against one?! That's not fair!" Timon said.

Simba just look at his meerkat friend.

"As long as I kill Kovu, that's all that matters." Simba replied, fire in his eyes.

"Father, please stop! Don't hurt him!" Kiara begged her father, tears streaming down her face and wetting her golden fur.

Simba turned his gaze to his only child. Kiara's mouth was in a mournful line, her eyes glaring at her father in utter disgust. Her gaze turned to Kovu, he was in a right state, the right side of his body sagged where the bones appeared to be broken, he has claws marks everywhere and a bite mark on his neck. Red flowed from every direction.

Kiara started to walk towards Kovu; Simba put himself in front of her path.

"Stay away from him!" Simba said, cast a dark look Kovu's way.

"Move!" Kiara growled to her father, lowered herself to the ground as if she were going to attack her father.

Simba ignore his daughter and the lioness place her paw on Kovu, prepare to finish him off. Kiara felt something soft on her right side, she turned around and saw her mother there, smiling at her. Kiara embraced Nala tenderly and roared in relief.

"Mother, please tell father to stop." Kiara whispered lowly, so only Nala could hear her.

"I can't.", Nala responded sadly. "Simba, your father is my husband and also my king. I must obey his every command or risk exile and death myself."

"Then risk it!" Kiara choked out hopelessly.

She knew how much her mother loved her father, and wouldn't go against him for anything in the world; even for her.

Kiara roared is such pain, it felt as though she had been stabbed to the every depth of her soul. Her eyes were screaming in protest. How could her parents turn on her? Didn't they know what love was, or what it felt like?

"What do we do?! What do we do?! What do we do?!" Pumbaa asked.

"For once, I don't know." Timon said.

"Father, you told me once when I was a lot younger, that everyone was equal. You said appearance didn't matter; it was the inside that counted. Did those words mean nothing to you?" Kiara asked Simba, vehement accusation laced in her voice.

"She does have a point." Pumbaa said.

Simba regarded Kiara for a moment, his mouth in a hard line. With a slight shake of his head, he answered, "you're too young to understand the true meaning."

Kiara laughed derisively glaring at her mother and father in anger and exasperation.

"I've got a pretty good understand." Kiara said.

"Uh, Timon, do wise kings be unfair and selfish?" Pumbaa asked.

"No, Pumbaa. They don't." Timon said as he thinking.

"Then Simba is NOT the Simba we know and we should save Kovu and others." Pumbaa said.

"That means Simba is NOT the Simba we know and we should save Kovu and others." Timon said.

"Hey! You're right! So shall we?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh yes. Lets!" Timon said.

The lioness lift her paw and unsheathed her claws. But before she could strike...

"YYAAAAAHHHH!"

Pumbaa with Timon on his head, charge at the lioness and ram her to Simba who watch in shock. Pumbaa then ram one of two lionesses that pinned Vitani, then back kick on the other.

"Thanks guys." Vitani said as she got back up.

"You're welcome!" Pumbaa said.

"Timon! Pumbaa! What are you two doing?!" Simba asked in shock and surprise.

"Well, we saving our friend; Kovu. Is there a problem with that." Timon asked, amused.

Simba being near Kovu, decide to finish Kovu himself. Simba lift his paw and unsheathed his claws. Kiara knows what her father going to do.

"NO!" Kiara yelled.

Kiara got herself between her father and mate and took the hit. Simba couldn't stop, slashed Kiara's right eye.

"Kiara!" everyone said.

Kiara place her paw on her right eye. When she remove her paw and look at her parents, everyone but laying Kovu, saw a fresh scar like what Scar and Kovu had on the other eye!

Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa head to Kiara.

"You're alright?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiara said.

Just then, they heard a moan. Everyone look at Kovu who's slowly and painfully, got up.

"Kovu." Kiara said, nuzzle Kovu.

"Hey, pal. You're ok?" Timon asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kovu said weaky.

"But not for long!" Simba said before he starting to leap...

But Pumbaa ram Simba to Nala and lionesses and Timon jump on the tree, grab the vines and trying them up.

"There's a good kitties." Timon said before he turn to Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara and Vitani, "The vines won't hold them for long. Let's go."

Everyone nodded. Kovu try to move but he was in too pain and collapse. Pumbaa gently lifted him onto his back. Together, they ran like the wind back to Pride Rock.

(While later)

Kiara, Vitani, Timon and Pumbaa with Kovu on his back, reached the cave and Kiara roared to summon the outsiders. Vitani's mate, Kito; the grey fur lion with dark grey under fur, black mane and ruby eyes, was the first to appear, carrying his 5 weeks old son; Nuka, named after his dead uncle who never had a chance to have a peaceful life, a cream fur lion cub and light yellow under fur, blue eyes and bushier black hair tuft like his uncle Kovu, the others quickly followed. Kito put Nuka down.

"What happen?" Kito asked.

"My so call father attacking Kovu. I must take the former outsiders out of the Pirde Lands before father could do something bad." Kiara said.

"Well, my wife won't be leaving alone. I'll go with her and you all." Kito said.

"Thank you, dear." Vitani said, nuzzle her husband.

"The people coming with me, you have five minutes to do what you need to do, but after that we must leave. " Commanded Kiara in a light voice.

Whilst the others went to say goodbye to friends they had made, Timon and Pumbaa after he put Kovu down on the ground, are having a chat before they turn to Kiara.

"We're going as well! True friends stand together in times of need." Timon said with Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Kiara replied touched, emotion quaked in her voice.

"You're very welcome, friend." Pumbaa said.

"Let's go, we have a lot of ground to over!" Kiara instructed.

Kovu try to get up but Kiara place her paw on him.

"Oh no you don't. You're still hurt." Kiara said.

With that, Kiara lift Kovu onto her back.

Kiara with Kovu, Timon and Pumbaa, Vitani carry Nuka and Kito lead the procession of Outsiders across the Pridelands They ran with the speed of light, Kiara knew that her father would get free from the vines, follow her and try and find her, and then destroy Kovu and possibly the other Outsiders. She couldn't let this happen, she wouldn't allow it!

After a while they came to a stream, they stopped for a drink while Timon and Pumbaa grab some grubs as much as there can. Vitani sighed.

"Home sweet Outlands home." Vitani said.

"Don't worry, it won't be forever. It's only untill father change his mind and let you live with us again." Kiara said.

"But what if he doesn't?" Kovu asked.

Kiara nuzzle her soon-to-be mate, "We'll find the way."

Love will always find the way.

(Chapter 2 done. What do you think.

Since someone like my crane and gorilla idea, I'll use them. I just need to name them. I thinking naming my female crane; Zula. What do you think? I just need a good name for the Gorilla.

Also when they found they new lands, they will need a den like Pride Rock. Any idea for that? I mean; Is it a rock or something and What would it look like?

OH! And one more thing, seeing someone like my tick-bird and an aardvark, so I decide to add them only one of them is a female, can you guess which one?

If so, just reveiw or PM me. Hope you enjoy it.) 


	3. Chapter 3: Lead by the stars and meet ne

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 3: Lead by the stars and meet new friends

Three days have passed since Kiara and the Outsiders move back into the Outlands. Surprisingly enough, Simba had not yet come searching for Kiara. Kovu's wounds have for the most part almost healed. And it will seems that Simba still won't change his mind. So, the Outsiders will have to get use living the Outlands as they have before(Besides Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Kito and Nuka), but at least they don't to worry about the termites as Timon and Pumbaa just have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Right now, the sun just set and Kiara and Kovu decide to have everyone watching the stars to cheer them up.

"There's one that's looks like the beetle." Pumbaa said.

"Oh yeah. Hey, there's like you two completely inseparable." Vitani said.

"You two always do this?" Kito asked.

"Yeah. And my father do this with me. He also told me that 'The great kings of the past are up there, watching over us'." Kiara said.

"Do you think Great queens up there too?" Kovu asked.

"Maybe." Kiara said.

"You think mother and Nuka's up there?" Vitani asked.

Kovu didn't answer as he got up and move away a bit.

"They might be evil but they were still my family." Kovu said.

Kiara join them.

"Zira never learn to let go of her hate." Kiara said.

"Like Scar..." Kovu said.

"And speaking of scar, how yours doing, Princess?" Timon said, change the subject.

"Hurt a bit, but I'll be ok." Kiara said.

(Meanwhile)

Zazu just enter the den of Pride Rock and starting to peak on sleeping king.

"Zazu, what is it?" Simba asked tried.

"Sire, I've found Princess Kiara." Zazu said.

"Perfect. Where?" Simba asked.

"Still with the Outsiders in the Outlands." Zazu said.

Simba snarl.

(Meanwhile)

Pumbaa then saw something.

"Guys..." Pumbaa said.

"We need to think of something." Vitani said.

"Guys?"

"We need to find a way to get father o change his mind." Kiara said.

"Guys?!"

"But Simba might never change his mind, ever!" Kito said.

"GUYS!"

"Yes, Pumbaa, what is it?" Kovu asked.

"Ever see stars changing fast." Pumbaa asked while point at the night sky.

"What are y- What the pride?!" Kiara asked in surprise.

Everyone look up, see the stars moving fast. Acting like a dot-dot, the stars form an arrow, pointing at North. Everyone looks at where the star-arrow is pointed, there's a big star shing bright and suddenly create a beam of light down the ground far from where they are now.

"What's happening?" Kito asked.

"I think this 'Great Kings of the Past' are showing you where new lands to go and call it new home." Pumbaa said.

"Ha ha. That's the most crazy thing I've ever- Hey, wait! I just figure out. This 'Great Kings of the Past' are showing where new lands to go and call it new home." Timon said.

"Oh, Timon, You're so clever.." Pumbaa said.

"Come now, we not even sure that light is pointing some lands." Kiara said.

"Kiara! Come here. You're going home where you belong." A voice said.

Everyone turn and see Simba with Nala and six lionesses.

"No father, I'll never leave them!" Kiara said.

"Well, look like the so called princess turn her back on her pride for the Outsiders." a lioness with dirty gold fur with cream underfur and greenish blue eyes, said with a mock smile.

"Demala..." Kiara said.

"The Pridelander who hate you for being the Princess?" Vitani asked.

"That will be the one." Kiara said.

"Enough! Kiara, you are coming with me." Simba said.

"When I give a word, make a run towards the light." Kiara whispered before she turn to Simba, "Never. I'm not going home with you, not after what you did to Kovu!"

Suddenly, Kiara throw some dust over Simba and the lionesses, blinding them few the while.

"Now! Make the run for it!" Kiara said.

With that, after Vitani pick up Nuka and Timon climb on Pumbaa, the Outsiders make a run for it, towards the beam of light.

After the dust settle and Pridelanders clear their eyes...

"After them! But make sure Kiara is unharm!" Simba ordered.

With that, the Pridelanders are on the chase.

A while later, the Outsiders arrive near the large log bridge over the fast flowing river. Kiara turn and saw Simba and Pridelanders coming in.

"We have to cross the bridge now." Kiara said.

With that, Pumbaa with Timon went first, follow by Vitani with Nuka, Kito. One by one, the Outsiders cross the log leaving only Kiara and Kovu.

"You next." Kovu said.

"But Kovu..."

"Go!" Kovu said.

Kiara stare at Kovu before run across. Kovu climb on and run as Simba got up and climb on too.

"Quick! Push the log!" Timon said.

With that, the Outsiders push the log end as Kovu jump off. Simba seeing he will not make it, turn and run back, badly made it as the log fall off.

"Let's go." Kiara said.

Everyone nodded and made their way to the light beam. Simba just watch them go.

"KIARA!" Simba called.

His roar call echoing through the Outlands as Kiara ignore him. Seeing that they's nothing they can do, the Pridelanders made they way back to Pride Lands. Nala stay behind, watching her daughter and others go.

'Great Kings of the Past, hear my pray. Watch over Kovu, Kiara and others.' Nala thought.

(A while later)

Kiara and others was just near the light when suddenly, the light beam disappear.

"Hey! Where did it go?" Timon asked.

Kiara then notice the sky is getting brighter.

"It's nearly morning. There's a cave nearby. We'll spend the day there and then when the sun set and if the light beam return, we'll carry on." Kiara said.

With that, they went to the cave and fall asleep.

(Meanwhile)

Simba summon the Pridelanders.

"Kiara has left us with the Outsiders. But do not lose hope, my daughter will see the reason, come to her senses and return to where she belong." Simba said before made his way to the den.

Sitting on the rock far from Pride Rock, is a elderly mandrill with grey fur, broken and bent-looking tail, half bald, white hair and yellow eyes name; Rafiki, looking sad of what's happened. A while later, Rafiki return home, feeling sad. He stare at the painting of Kovu and Kiara.

(Meanwhile, in the morning)

Kovu, Kiara and others sleeps. Near the cave enter, there's an anthill, coming out of the anthill are Outlands Ants, killer ants. Outlands Ants are heading to the lions,targeting at the cub; Nuka. The killer ants are just about near when a lasso like tongue come out of nowhere, grab some of the ants and pull them to a waiting mouth. It's an male Aadvark with dark blue fur, black under fur and brown eyes. Flying down for remains ants, is a female Oxpeaker or Tick Bird with lavender feathers, white belly, undertail, underwings red legs and beak and blue feather tips.

"Man, I love Ants! Even Outlands'." Aadvark said.

"They even tickling in my tummy." Tick Bird said.

Aadvark then by the entrance when he see something.

"Oh my... Hey Trixie, you better come and have a look. I think they might need help." Aadvark said.

"Oh, really? Let's see." Trixie said, fly in the cave.

Trixie land on Kovu's head, then hop to Kovu's muzzle before turn to see his face.

"Yipe! They're lions!" Trixie whispered, losing few feathers in panic.

Trixie fly back to her Aadvark friend and grab his fur, trying to pull him away.

"Run Buck! Run, run, run!" Trixie said.

"Hey! Trixie, they're just defenseless lions. Look at them and that little cub, so small and cute. And they have a Meerkat and Warthog too. Let's take them to our water hole!" Buck said.

"Buck, Are you crazy?! You're talking about the pride of lions. Lion prey on creatures like you and me!" Trixie said as she land on Buck long mouth.

"But they're so weak." Buck said.

"They'll get their strength back when they eat the Meerkat and the Warthog." Trixie said.

"If they be friends with the Meerkat and the Warthog, maybe they can be our friends too." Buck said.

"They'll only think of us as food." Trixie said.

"Maybe we can help them eat something besides us and they'll be so thankful, they won't think of us as food." Buck said.

"Ha. That's the most stupiedest and crazyest thing I very- Wait! I think you might be right. Helping the lions feed might gain us so bodyguards. You know, making friends with the whole pride of Lions might not be such a bad idea." Trixie said.

"So we're helping them?" Buck asked, using his tongue to pull a large bark to the cave and carefully, place the lions and their friends on them without them waking up.

"Why, Of course. Who's is the smart one around here?" Trixie asked.

"Well..."

"Exactly. What a heat. Let's get to our water hole fast." Trixie said.

With that, Buck the Aadvark with his long tongue, pull the bark with the laying lions and others on it with the other curling bark to block out the sun to somehwere just near the path the lions were going.

(While later)

Kiara slowly open her eyes and look around.

"What the..." Kiara said.

Everyone woke up after Kiara yelled and look around, they under a single tree near not too big water hole.

"How did we get here?" Kovu asked.

"Well, you're awake." Buck said as he with Trixie on his head, made his way.

"Care for a nice drink?" Trixie asked.

"Are we ever?" Vitani asked.

With that, the lions, Timon and Pumbaa drink some nice cool water.

"Feeling a bit better?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah." Kito said.

"You would have die." Buck said.

"I've help you out." Trixie said.

Buck tap Trixie with his tail in annoy.

"Well, Buck helped. A little." Trixie said.

"Thanks for your help." Kiara said as she and the others about to head off.

"Hey! Where you guys going?" Trixie asked.

"Where the star shines." Kiara said.

"But it's day light. There won't be stars to later on." Buck said.

Seeing that the Aadvark is right, they decide to wait to night time. Trixie land on the nearby branch.

"So, where you lions from?" Trixie asked.

"Doesn't matter. We're not allow to go back." Kiara said.

"OH! You guys are the outcasts? That's great! So are we." Trixie said, land on Kiara's shoulder.

"What'd you, guys?" Buck asked.

"Nothing. Someone is throwing us out without reasons. I don't want to talk about him or everything around him." Kiara said in mad tone.

"Oh. He's an tyrant. Tyrants always the problem." Trixie said.

"Tell me about it. You know... I'm kinda hungry." Vitani said.

"Don't you dare look at us." Timon said.

"Don't worry guys, I found a home of lots of food, I'll help you get them." Buck said.

"Well... Ok, lead the way." Kovu said.

With that, the lions went after Buck while Timon and Pumbaa babysit Nuka. A while later, they come across a tall hill with holes all over.

"Here it is." Buck said.

"But, there's nothing here." Kito said.

"Now. but get ready." Buck said.

With that, Buck walk to the top of the hill. The lions look at each other before they went ready for what ever Buck is giving them.

Buck when on the top, starting to dig then disappear in the hole. Suddenly...

"OH-BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!"

Then the rabbits pop out and run around, the Lions after got over their surprises, each grab the rabbits and kill them. Buck dig himself out.

"Better?" Buck asked.

"Much better. Thanks Buck." Kiara said.

"No problem. What are friends for? We are friends, right?" Buck asked with Trixie land on Buck's head.

"Well..." Kiara started.

Trixie look at the lions with hope and fear.

"Yeah, we are friends." Kiara finished, then Trixie relax.

"Stop that!"

"What was that?" Vitani asked.

"It's coming from over there. Let's check it out." Kovu said.

After picking up their kill, the lions and their new friends head to the sound. A few minutes later, the lions and their friends are hiding behind a boulder, watching the hanging upside-down female Blue Crane with beautiful white feathers, yellow beak and legs and blue eyes, beating by three baboons with sticks.

"This is fun!" Baboon one said.

"It's not for me!" Crane said.

"Oh, shut up!" Baboon said, whack her with the stick.

Not liking what he see and know that not what animals should do, Kovu jump out of hiding and let out a big roar.

"What the... A LION!" Baboons said before running for their lives.

Kovu, Kiara and others head to the crane.

"Go ahead! Eat me. Just get it over with!" Crane said.

"Calm down. I just saved you." Kovu said.

"...Oh." Crane said, relax a bit.

Kiara climb the tree.

"I'll get you down." Kiara said, biting the vine that hold the crane.

When the vine snap, the crane fall on her head to the ground.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Kiara said, climb down.

"That's alright. Thanks you two. You helped me." Crane said.

"You're welcome. What's your name?" Kovu asked.

"Zula. And in return for saving my life, I am your servant." Zula said.

"Zula no. You don't have to." Kiara said.

"No. But I want to. What ever you need." Zula said, bow to Kiara and Kovu.

Seeing nothing chagne Zula's mind, they head back to the water hole. After they had their meal with Kiara give a spare on to Vitani, believe Vitani will need it more herself as she has cub to feed, Kiara look at her own pride and friends.

"We don't know which way we go still night times. So, we'll have to wait." Kiara said.

(Night time 'Because waiting will take longer')

The big star shing bright again and just like before, create a beam of light.

"Look like we're close." Kiara said.

Zula's eyes widen.

"Wait! You can't go that way!" Zula said.

"Why not?" Kovu asked.

"Those lands have be taking over by that fat tyrant Leopard name Claw." Zula said.

"Leopard? Come now, he cant be- Wait, fat?" Kiara asked.

"That's right. Few years ago, Claw enter the Unknown Lands." Zula said.

"Unknown Lands?" Kovu asked.

"The lands never give a name. anyway, Claw has been bribing the other animals with protection from a made up threat and we are gullible enough to believe him. After that, he's hunts every minutes par day." Zula said.

"But, that's impossible. No predators hunt when they're not hungry." Kiara said.

"Well, he does. No matter how much he eat, he'll hunt after eating again and again. The lands are destroyed. There's no food and no water." Zula said.

"Someone must have stand up to him." Kito said.

"Not unless they like to be rip to pieces by his guards; African Wild Dogs." Zula said.

"Well, the Great Kings of the Past lead us to those lands. We just need to find out why? Please, lead us." Kiara asked.

"Well, you and your mate did saved my life... Ok. But don't say I didn't warn you." Zula said before she fly to the beam, "Follow me."

With that, the Lions and their friends following the crane to the Unknown Lands.

(And done! I hope you like it. In the next chapter, you will meet the Boma the male Shaman Gorilla while he help the couple of lions to understand what they must do.

I like to thank the username; v.t.7 for helping me with the names and Star's Point; the Star Lands version of Pride Rock except for that its surrounded by waterfalls that give off mist and show magic which you will see later.

So, Thank you very much, v.t.7 for your help!

Anyway, See you all soon!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting an giant Shaman and v

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 4: Meeting an giant Shaman and visit by Wise King of the past

Zula bring the lions and others to the edge of the Unknown Lands, which they doesn't look nice. There are no grasses, no leaves on the trees and no water in the water hole or river. Bones scattered all over the ground.

"I-it's awful." Kiara said.

"Yes, it is. Claw's liar is far, nearly right in the centre of the lands. There's tall hill over here." Zula said.

With that, they got to the top then Zula land near them and point at Claw's liar, which it surprise them but Trixie and Buck.

"You're got to be kidding me." Kiara just said.

Why did she say that you asked, because Claw's lair is actually look like Pride Rock only it's standing in front of the tallest mountain with the U-shaped cliff around the Claw's lair.

"We call it; Star's Point. The reason we call it is because the stander rock is point up to the sky and stars and it got two star markings, on on the platform peak and one over the entrance." Zula said.

"So, it's this lands version of Pride Rock." Kiara said.

"Pride Rock?" Zula asked.

"It's the same rock of your Star's Point." Kovu said.

"Oh. Does it have beautiful waterfalls?" Zula asked.

"Well, no. It's normally surrounded by few trees and lots of savanna." Vitani said.

"Here, the Star's Point is surrounded by waterfalls that give off mist and normally when the sunlight shings on the mist, it create the rianbow but when the moonlight shings, the entire Point is bathed in silver light like it part of the great star." Zula said.

"Really? Cool." Kiara said.

"Let's find some shelter." Vitani said.

"There's a big cave not far from here, since Claw ruled, no one ever live there." Zula said.

(A while later)

Kovu, Kiara and Vitani wondering around.

"I can't believe that Claw is destroying these lands." Vitani said.

"Yeah...But what can we do?" Kiara asked.

"Maybe you two can stop Claw." Vitani said.

"Us?! Why us?" Kovu asked.

"Because you are Kovu and Kiara, the pair of reunited the prides." Vitani said.

"Yeah and what happen after that, my own father exlie us while mother turn her back on us. Why do we bother trying?" Kiara said.

"Because Mufasa would have do the same to save these lands." Vitani said.

"But I'm Scar's heir, what if I wroser when he or Claw is." Kovu said.

"But you are nothing like Scar when you try to save Simba when mother attack with us." Vitani said.

"Tell that to my fa- No, Simba." Kiara said.

"Look, this isn't about Simba, this is about these lands." Vitani said.

"Look! We can't save these lands, so just leave us alone!" Kiara said as she and Kovu run off.

"Well, FINE!" Vitani said.

A while later, Kovu and Kiara pacing left and right.

"She's wrong. We can't save these lands." Kiara said.

"How can we if we couldn't keep the pride together." Kovu said.

"It seem that Demala was right all along, I was never the great queen." Kiara said.

"Nor would I the great king." Kovu said.

Kovu and Kiara then, nuzzle each other.

Asante sana, squash banana We we nugu, imi mi apana

Asante sana, squash banana We we nugu, imi mi apana

Kovu and Kiara turn to the tree where sitting on the tree branch, is a male gorilla with sliver fur and black face, hands and feet and seems to have a grey beard, playing on the branches.

Asante sana, squash banana We we nugu, imi mi apana

Kovu and Kiara, finding this a bit odd, went off. The Gorilla watch them leaving.

Kovu and Kiara far yard away, sit down and stare at the stars with sighed when suddenly, a peddle land on Kovu's head then Kiara's.

Asante sana, squash banana We we nugu, imi mi apana

Kovu and Kiara turn and see the same ape, sitting on the boulder. This is really getting annoying.

"Come on. Would you stop it?" Kiara asked as she and Kovu went off.

"Can't just keeps going." Gorilla said, laughing as he pick up his walking stick-staff and follow them.

"Crazy ape." Kiara said.

"Stop Following us. Who are you?" Kovu asked as the Gorilla got up.

"The better question is; Why are you here?" Gorilla asked.

Kovu and Kiara didn't have the answer for that.

"I thought we'll find the answers. But now everything is so confusing." Kiara said.

"But I know why you're here. Come here, it's a secert." Gorilla said.

Kovu and Kiara come follow, listening.

"Asante sana, SQUASH BANANA." Gorilla sang, causing Kovu and Kiara to jump back.

"Oh! Cut that out already!" Kiara said.

"What is that supposed to mean, anyway?" Kovu asked.

"It means you two are big dum ape...And I'm not." Gorilla said, laughing again.

Kovu and Kiara try to move away from the gorilla.

"Monkeys and apes are so confused." Kiara whispered to Kovu.

Suddenly from above, a big finger poke on Kiara's nose.

"Wrong! I'm not one who's confused. You two don't even know why you're here." Gorilla said while hanging upside-down from the tree branch.

"And I suppose you know." Kovu said as he and Kiara went the other way.

The gorilla got down from the tree.

"Sure do I. You were lead here by King Mufasa, himself." Gorilla said.

Kiara and Kovu gasp in shock. Both she and Kovu turn to gorilla...

"Bye-bye." Gorilla said before went off.

"Wait!" Kiara said as she and Kovu run after the gorilla.

After a long run, Kovu and Kiara got up to the gorilla who sitting on the dry ground, meditate.

"How do you know my grandfather?" Kiara asked.

"Shaman knows everything." Gorilla said without his eyes open.

Kovu look away.

"I don't know why he send me as well. Scar is part of me. Now and forever." Kovu said.

"Wrong again!" Gorilla said, grab his stick and run past the princess and her mate and stop near the forest, "Something else has replace him and I'll show you. You follow old Boma. He knows the way."

With that, Boma run into the forest. Kovu and Kiara look at each other, then follow Boma. After running through the forest, Boma suddenly turn to in coming Kovu and Kiara, hold out his palm, "STOP!"

Kovu and Kiara stop just near Boma's palm. Boma shh before he went to the upside-down turtle shell then turn to the lions.

"Have a little peek." Boma whispered.

Kovu and Kiara look at each other. Slowly, they made their way to the turtle shell and have a look what inside. It's a water, showing their refection. Kovu stare at his with a long sad.

"All I see is me with Scar a-like."Kovu said, turn away.

"On the outside, perhaps. But look within you." Boma said, showing the shell again.

Kovu after few seconds, turn to the shell again as the water started to ripple as did his reflection. When he stared at his reflection, he saw the changes from the rippling water.

"You see?" Boma asked.

When the water started to calm, staring back at Kovu and Kiara was Simba's father, Mufasa.

"He's part of you now." Boma said.

Kovu and Kiara could not believe it!

"Kovu...Kiara..." A ghostly voice said.

"Grandfather?" Kiara asked as she and Kovu look up and stared at the starry sky.

The clouds started to circle the sky above them. Swirling, twisting, forming the body of the great king; Mufasa.

"Kovu, Kiara, you have doubted me." Mufasa said.

"Never!" Kiara said.

"How could we?" Kovu asked.

"You have doubted on yourselfs and so have doubted me. Remember what you done together. You are more than what everyone made you become. You two must restore the Circle of Life for these lands." Mufasa said.

"But how can we do that?" Kovu asked.

"We couldn't even keep our pride together." Kiara said.

"Remember. We are one. You two are my family, even you Kovu. And together, you two are true wise rulers. Help those in needs." Mufasa said.

Kovu and Kiara stare at ghost of Mufasa, than something spark inside of them.

"Remember. We...are...one..." Mufasa said as he started to fade.

"No, wait! Don't leave!" Kovu said as he and Kiara run, trying to catch up.

"Remember." Mufasa said.

"Grandfather!" Kiara said.

"We are one." Mufasa said.

"Don't go." Kiara said.

'Help those in need." Mufasa said before completely fade away.

Kovu and Kiara after running, sat down on the hill as the wind blow around. Boma join them.

"What was that? Weather. Very odd, don't you two think?" Boma asked.

"Yeah. Look like the winds are changing." Kovu said.

"Ohhhh. Change is good, yes?" Boma said, stoking his beard.

"Yeah, but it's not easy." Kiara said.

"We know what we must do, but I...I have darkness within me." Kovu said.

Suddenly, without warning, Boma whack Kovu on the head with his stick.

"OW! Stars! What did you do that for?!" Kovu asked as he rub his head.

"You don't have the dark, you have the light." Boma said.

""Yeah, but it still hurts." Kovu said.

"Oh yes. A dark mother can hurt a poor cub. But the way I see it you can either care about yourself or care for the others you hold so dear to your heart." Boma said, before he swing his stick at Kiara...

But Kovu push her away and took the hit on the head again.

"HA! you see? So what are you two going to do?" Boma asked.

"First, I'm going help Kiara help." Kovu help his girlfriend up, "Second, I'm gonna take your stick."

With that, Kovu grab the stick off of Boma's big hand and throw it away.

"No, no, no! That's my only stick!" Boma went to get his stick, pick it up and then turn to see Kovu and Kiara running' "Hey! Were are you two going?!"

"To Star's Point!" Lions said.

"Good! Go! Run for it!" Boma said.

Boma then whooing while thumping his chest.

(Morning)

Timon, Pumbaa, Trixie, Buck, Zula and lions are sleeping as Vitani enter the cave. She went to bug eater group.

"Timon? Timon, wake up." Vitani said as she poke on the meerkat.

Timon slowly wake up and see lioness' eyes. Suddenly, Timon scream, woking everyone else.

"Calm down! It's just me." Vitani said.

"...Don't ever do that again. I really hate that." Timon said.

"Well, I wasn't scared." Trixie said, holding on the...

"Trixie, you're holding my nose." Kito said.

"Oh, sorry." Trixie said as she let go and land on the ground.

"Have any of you seen Kovu and Kiara?" Vitani asked.

"We thought they were with you, sweetheart?" Kito said.

"They were, but now I can't find them." Vitani said.

Just then, they heard a good laugh. Everyone turn and saw Boma at the entrance.

"You want find them around here. Ha ha! The tyrant is about to fall." Boma said as he had his thumb down.

"I don't believe it. They're going to do it!" Vitani said.

"Do what?" Timon asked as he turn to look at the gorilla...

Who's disappear fast.

"What's going around here?" Trixie asked.

"And who's the ape?" Buck asked.

"Kovu and Kiara went to battle Claw." Vitani said.

"Who?" Timon asked.

"Claw." Vitani said.

"Who's claw?" Pumbaa asked, not getting what Vitani meant.

"That that claw. The Claw." Vitani said.

"The Gorilla's claw?" Trixe asked.

"NO! you group of idiots! Kovu and Kiara are going to battle Claw the Leopard to save these lands." Vitani said.

"Oh." Group of idiots said.

(And the battle between Lion and Leopard is about to come. Who will win? Places your bets my readers. places your bets. Anyway, I hope you like it. See you all soon.) 


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of the Star's Point

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 5: Battle of the Star's Point.

Back in the Pridelands, Simba was furious that his daughter would leave with Kovu and not come home with him. He figured that more than likely they are in Outlands somewhere.

Nala was trying to calm him down a bit, but she eventually gave up trying cause it seemed like every time she'd try to cool him down, he would ignore her, so she left! She was very worried about her daughter and wanted to go find her, but Simba would get suspicious and she didn't want to take the chance at getting on his bad side. Nala knew that Kovu and the others had changed and is shocked that Simba would try to hurt him after just accepting them to the Pridelands and saying himself, 'we are one.' Does that not mean anything to him now, she prayed to the Great Kings that everything would eventually work out and prayed that Kiara was ok and healthy.

Simba, still plenty angry, said to Nala, "How could she turn on me like that and protect Kovu? How could she be so blind to the fact that Kovu is Scar's heir!"

Nala replied, irritated herself, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you tried to kill Kovu, not to mention right in front of her...and the fact that she loves him dearly and..."

Simba cut her off and yelled, "So now you are defending Kovu after you know the fact that he's dangerous and could possible kill Kiara? He's Scar's heir, you should know better!"

"Simba, whatever happened to the phrase, 'We Are One," hmm? Does that not mean anything to you? How could you re-act this way to our daughter, and how could you not trust her? Kovu and the others have changed, you're just to blind to see the truth!"

"Silence! I'm not having any of this anymore...we are going to get Kiara and bring her home where she belongs and get her away from Kovu and the Outlanders to safety and kill them if necessary! Nothing you say can change my mind now!" Simba said.

"Simba..."

"End of discussion Nala!" Simba yelled as he leaves the den.

Nala watch her husband with a tear coming from her left eye.

Her family are breaking apart, maybe forever!

(Meanwhile)

The dark clouds made over the Unknow Lands, over Star's Point and slowly starting to rain.

Two African Wild Dogs are guarding near Star's Point pathway that, when they saw Kovu and Kiara heading to them.

"Hey! You can't come this way." AWD one said.

But suddenly, Kovu and Kiara leap on the African Wild Dogs and knock them out before starting to climb on the steps.

Near the den entrance, is a really, really fat Leopard, picking his teeth with a bone.

"Bring me more food!" Claw said.

"Were you ordering those two Wild Dogs from the ground?" A female voice asked.

Claw turn and saw Lion and Lioness, glare at him.

"Cause, they're napping." Kiara said.

"L-lions! How c-can I help y-you?" Claw asked in a bit of fear.

"We are here to put the end of your tyrant ways." Kovu said.

"Oh, really?" Claw asked before his snap his paws.

After that, lots of African Wild Dogs come out of no where and surround Kovu and Kiara.

"Now, what was that you were saying about put the end of my tyrant ways?" Claw mocked.

Kovu and Kiara snarl.

"Get them." Claw said.

With the dark clouds thundering, the Wild Dogs leap on the attack. Kovu and Kiara manage to pounce, slash and knock three or four but there are too many of the African Wild Dogs and the Wild Dogs manage to pile on Kovu and Kiara when the lions arrive and knock the Wild Dogs off of their leaders. Zula grab hold of one of the Wild Dogs, take it high and drop it on the other. Buck warp his tongue around the dog's leg and whip it round. Pumbaa with Timon and Trixie on his head, charge at the Pack of Wild Dogs.

"Hee-yah!" Timon, Pumbaa and Trixie said.

Pumbaa then knock ten African Wild Dogs like a bowling.

"Strike!" Timon said.

Away from the Star's Point, Vitani with her little Nuka, is watching the battle.

"You got them now! Get them!" Vitani said.

Unknow to Vitani, two Wild Dogs sneak behind her. The Wild Dogs leap to Vitani and her cub when a big arm whack them hard to the ground. Vitani turn to see the knock out African Wild Dogs, then saw her hero, it's Boma.

The Wild Dog is riding on poor Pumbaa.

"Yee-haw! Giddy-up!" African Cowdog said.

But Kito knock that cowdog off of Pumbaa and back kick other two behind him.

Zula whack few dogs, kick others and jump high to dodge the attack dogs, knocking each other.

"Missed." Zula said.

Last dog against Zula stand on his high legs, acting like a boxer for the while till deadpan Zula just kick him between the legs(Ouch).

Kovu leap out of the battle and saw Claw, trying to escape to pathway for the cliff behind Star's Point, when Claw saw Kovu. Kovu roars as he give chase on Claw as Claw even as fat Leopard, run fast up the pathway till he's on top of the cliff near mountain. Claw got to the edge, trapping himself as Kovu got to the top and slowly made his way to Claw.

"Claw..." Kovu said.

"Lion..." Claw said.

"Just you and me, now." Kovu said.

"Then, let's do this!" Claw said.

With that, Claw leap on Kovu and the battle of Lion VS Leopard starts.

Meanwhile, the lions and their friends just made the African Wild Dogs run away with their tail between their legs. Kiara look around.

"Where's Kovu?" Kiara asked.

"Up there!" Vitani said after join the others, point at the cliff. Everyone turn and watch the battle.

Back at the battle, the vultures are flying around in air, watching and waiting for their flesh meat.

Kovu and Claw stand on their high legs and swing their claws at each other. Claw manage to knock Kovu to the ground and pin him down.

"Foolish lion. Prepare to die." Claw said.

"Kovu!" Kiara call out in worry.

Suddenly, Kovu using his high legs, flip Claw and now pin him to the ground which it's easy because Claw is too what the word...FAT, to flip.

"It's over, Claw!" Kovu said.

The lions and their friends are cheering at the Star's Point, which is now surrounded by waterfalls and starting to create the mist.

"Kovu did it!" Kiara said.

Back with Kovu...

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Claw asked.

Kovu just glare at the fat tyrant leopard.

"If you spare me, I'll go away forever. I'll do anything you say!" Claw begged.

"Well...Ok. If you...If you say you're sorry." Kovu said, place his paw on Claw's throat

"...I'm sorry..." Claw said softly as he slowly move Kovu's paw away.

"Louder!" Kovu said, pushing his paw deeper on Claw's throat.

"I'M SORRRRYYYY!" Claw said.

The lions and friends cheering again.

"Ok, Claw. You're free to go. And never return." Kovu said before he turn to the edge and wave to his pride.

Claw seeing a good opportunity, start to jump on Kovu...

"Kovu, look out!" Kiara said.

But Kovu duck and claw went over the cliff. The Vultures watch the fat leopard going down.

Going...

Going...

DINNER!

The vultures now made they way down to their fat meal.

The battle is over. Kovu made his way down the pathway to his pride. He pass Zula who bow to her new king. Kovu and Kiara nuzzle each other before a peddle land on Kovu's head then Kiara's. Kovu and Kiara turn to see Boma, pointing his stick at the platform. Kovu and Kiara know what they must do as they made their way to Boma. Boma bow to his new rulers.

"It is time, my king and queen." Boma said.

With that, Kovu and Kiara walk up the platform, all the way to the edge. Kovu now roars. Follow by Kiara. Then they both roar then other lions roaring as well.

The Tyrant has fall and for the first time since forever, the Unknow lands have their very own first Lion King and Lioness Queen.

(And the battle is over. Kovu and Kiara are now proud rulers.

But soon, the past will come to them.

But they'll be ready when that happen.

I hope you enjoy it and see you all soon.) 


	6. Chapter 6: During restoring

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 6: During restoring.

A day has pass since the battle of the Star's Point and the raining keeps on pouring, washing the mess Claw created. Inside the den which the floor is now, slowly cover by nice, soft moss , Kovu and Kiara are pacing back and front.

"Hey, you two. You've be pacing around since coronation." Timon said.

"...Sorry. It just, I have no idea about how to be the king. Simba didn't teach me since the reunite the prides." Kovu said.

"And Simba never teach me about being queen. Only how to hunt." Kiara said.

"Which you were pretty rubbish at it." Vitani said before everyone laugh.

"Yeah. Very funny. Laugh it up." Kiara said.

"Anyway, Let's get some sleep. It might help calm your mind." Kito said.

Kovu and Kiara nodded and went to sleep-

"You highness!" Zula call out.

Kovu and Kiara turn to their crane friend.

"The royalties like you two, sleeps here." Zula said, point at a bit elevated with a long, flat stone for the royals to sleep on upon a carpet of moss.

"Oh. Right." Kiara said.

With that, Kovu and Kiara step on the royals' sleeping place and lay down. Soon, all lions and their friends finds their spot.

"Timon?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah?" Timon asked.

"The moss is actually quite comfortable. This den is much better than the den from Pride Rock." Pumbaa said.

Everyone agrees. Kiara then, felt sharp point at her butt. Kiara reach for it and pull out. It's a rib bone.

"Does Claw ever know how to clean up?" Kiara asked, throw the bone away.

After everyone is comfortable, they went asleep.

Kovu and Kiara suddenly woke up and look around. They're surrounded by misty fog.

"Now what?" Kiara asked.

"Only to start your lessons about being rulers." A voice said behind them.

New rulers turn and saw...

"Simba?!" Kovu asked in surprise, shock and rage.

Simba a-like laugh.

"Close. It's me." Lion said.

"G-grandfather?" Kiara asked.

"Mufasa?" Kovu asked.

"That's right. And I'm here in your dream to teach you two about rulers." Mufasa said.

"Really? But, I thought..." Kovu try to say.

"I know very well what you are thought. I can assure you, you are my family member the moment you and my granddaughter see each other." Mufasa said, smile at his grandson-in-law.

"R-really?" Kovu asked with a bit of smile.

"Yes. Now, come. We must begin your lessons." Mufasa said.

With that, Mufasa lead neo-rulers to the pond. Mufasa sit near the pond with Kiara on his right and Kovu on his left. Just like magic, their reflections disappeared. Instead there was an image; an image of lands; the Unknown Lands as it was before Claw appeared.

"Look, you two. Everything the stars shines and the light touches, is your own kingdom." Mufasa said.

"Wow." Kovu said.

"It's beautiful." Kiara said.

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. When your lands completely restore, the sun will rise with you as a new, first king. And soon, the sun will set on you time." Mufasa said.

"And will rise with my heir as the new ruler?" Kovu asked.

"You're catching on pretty quick, Kovu." Mufasa said.

"Just a question, do kings can do whatever they wants?" Kovu asked.

"Not really. There's more to being a king then just getting your way all the time" Mufasa said.

The image then charge, showing the animals, feeding and drinking.

"Everything you see and did, exists together, in a delicate balance. As rulers, you two need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." Mufasa said.

"But I thought we eat the antelope." Kiara said.

"We do, my granddaughter. But let me explain. When we die or as this case, you die, your bodies become the grass, and the antelope and grass-eating bugs eat the grass and the bug-eaters like your friends eat the bugs. And so, we are all connected in the great circle of life." Mufasa said.

(Morning: because A; It's going to be a long lessons and B; Simba's lessons was cut short so, I know know what other king lessons are)

Kovu and Kiara walk out the den while it still raining but slowly stopping.

"Morning, everyone." Kovu said.

"Well, look like pair of lions had a good sleep." Vitani said.

"Yeah. Let's just say we had a good school in dreams." Kiara said.

"Cool. Oh, Zula check the lands and slowly but surly, the grasses are starting to grow. And the trees are growing some leaves now." Vitani said.

"Perfect! I know I made a right choice, choosing Zula as my own Majordomo." Kovu said.

"That's right." Kiara said.

"So, you feeling better about ruling the Unknown Lands now?" Kito asked.

"No. Not Unkown Lands. I already decide to name these lands; Star Lands after the Great Kings of the Past whoe's lead us to these lands using the stars." Kovu said.

"Kovu, that's really sweet." Kiara said.

"Well, King Kovu and Queen Kiara, the rulers of Star Lands." Vitani said.

The now call, Starlanders roar of cheers.

"Star Lands." A squeaky voice said.

Everyone are startled from it. They twist their heads around to see the object from where the sound came from.

"Star Lands."

It sounds again. they all turn their heads toward Vitani, who looks down at her boy in her forelegs.

"D-did he just say..." Kovu begins to ask.

"Star Lands." The sound repeats again, coming from the cub in Vitani's legs.

"Star Lands." Nuka squeaks again.

Vitani appears shocked, before the shock melts away to show joy.

"He just said his first words. My baby boy just said his first words" Vitani cries out joyfully.

Everyone begin to gather around him as the boy keeps crying out "Star Lands. Star Lands." They all aww and coo as he keeps speaking and hitting his mom lightly with his paws in excitement.

(Meanwhile)

Simba standing on that platform for seems like, forever. Just then, Demala head to her king.

"Sire, it will seems that Princess Kiara haven't and won't return." Demala said.

"She'll return." Simba said.

"Not without her boyfriend and those Outsiders. I think you should pick someone that will follow your and your father's pawprints." Demala said.

"Kiara will follow my father's pawprints." Simba said.

"But what if Kiara never come back." Demala said.

"I figure something out." Simba said.

"Sire-"

"Simba, t-there's something I need to tell you." Nala said from the den.

"Coming!" Simba said as went to the den.

"Sire, wait! I wasn't finish!" Demala said.

But the Pride Lands king didn't seems to be listen. Demala shock look now turn into rage look.

Back with Simba, he enter the den to see Nala, who seemed to be upset. So he asked her, "What's wrong...? Don't worry, we're going to get Kiara back home, I promise."

"It's not that...it's, I'm almost afraid to say it cause you might get angry with me." Nala replied, sniffling a bit.

Simba, knowing he had gone overboard with his anger, sighed a couple of times and replied, "It's alright Nala, I won't get angry...I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday, I don't know what came over me. Anyway, so go on."

"Welll... I... I... I'm pregnant." Nala just said.

Simba's eyes widened with shock, this was the last thing he had thought would happen, but replied calmly, "Well, I'm uh...definitely surprised."

"No Simba, this shouldn't have happened...I'm getting to old to be pregnant! Most importantly, once we get Kiara back, how will we break it to her...she's already furious with us! Oh Simba, I don't know what to think...should I be happy? Should I be sad?" Nala asked.

Simba, starting to also feel pretty guilty...he shouldn't have let this happened, how was he going to fix this whole situation with his daughter, his mate. Simba soon replied, "It's ok Nala, we'll get through this one way or another, I promise."

Somehow, things are not going to go so well.

(Meanwhile; few mouths later)

The Star Lands are now flourishing again. The animals that used to live there, are now returning and accepted Kovu and Kiara as their very firn own rulers. Few male lions come and go, only four lionesses are pregnant and Vitiani is pregnant too meaning her 3 mouths old son who is playing with his baby-sitters; Timon, Pumbaa, Trixie and Buck, will have a brother or sister. Kovu and Kiara are still settle in with being new first rulers but when they're at least 100%, They'll think about cubs of their own. But right now, something is about to happen.

Back at the Pride Lands, Zazu is flying around the lands.

"Everything seems to be in order." Zazu said.

Zazu arrive by the water hole where a group of Great White Pelicans chatting.

"That's right. Across the Outlands, are the new lands call; Star Lands. It used to be ruled by that fat tyrant leopard name Claw till one day, a lion and his pride come out of nowhere and defeated him. Soon after that, The lion and his mate become the Star Lands very first king and queen." Pelican one said.

Zazu land on the rock near the pelicans.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me what's going on?" Zazu asked.

"Well, there's new lands not far from here, just across the Outlands that used to take over by that evil fat leopard, Claw until out of nowhere, like magic a lion pride arrived and killed Claw and the lion and his mate become the first rulers of the lands they now call them, Star Lands." Pelican one said.

"Ok, Thank you." Zazu said before fly off to Pride Rock.

(Meanwhile)

Simba lay on the smooth rock with his wife; Nala who's got a bit large. It's won't be long till the Pride Lands have a new prince or princess. Demala didn't like the news but he come up with two plans, one; teach the new heir how to be a REAL Pridelander and hating the outsiders(even Kiara) and two; Get herself pregnant so when her unborn cub born, she can have it marry Simba's cub if they're opposite.

Anyway, Zazu land near Simba.

"Sire, I have a big news." Zazu said.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"There's new lands across the Outlands call; Star Lands." Zazu said.

"Across the Outlands?! Are you sure?" Nala asked.

"I believe so, ma'am." Zazu said.

"Simba, you don't think..." Nala start to ask.

"No doubt about it. The new King will give shelter for Kovu and Kiara along with the Outsiders." Simba said.

"But if Kiara join other pride..." Nala started.

"She'll never return to our pride. Or worse, the Outsiders could somehow, take out the new king and take over the Star Lands." Simba said.

"Simba, I don't think they'll do that." Nala said.

"I'm not taking chances. In five minutes, We'll head to the Star Lands and tell the first King to not to let the Outsiders take shelter there. Then we'll asked him to help us get Kiara back." Simba said.

(Meanwhile)

Kovu and Kiara walking through their own kingdom.

"Our kingdom is so beautiful." Kovu said.

"And you and I saved these lands. We better head back to Star's Point." Kiara nodded.

Kovu nodded and together, they made their way back home.

(While later)

Kovu and Kiara laying on the moss rock, getting sunbathing.

"Good day, Sire and Ma'am." Zula said while land in front of her rulers.

"Good day, Zula." Rulers of Star Lands said.

"I'm here to give you a afternoon report." Zula said while bow.

"Well, let's hear this." Kovu said.

"Well, the elephants remember something they are not suppose to remember." Zula started.

"Oh, really?" Kovu said.

"The chimps are going chippy all the sudden. The Buffalos are gone puff up."

While Kovu and Kiara listen to Zula's report, Vitani is teaching her son how to pounce.

"Remember, do not to make a sound." Vitani whispered.

"Not a sound, got it." Nuka whispered back, stare at his targets.

When Zula finish, Nuka suddenly pounce on Kiara and Kovu, surprising them. Kovu and Kiara then turn to see Nuka on their back then glare at laughing lioness.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist." Vitani said, still laughing a bit.

Just then, a African Grey Parrot land on Zula's back.

"Zula?" Parrot asked.

"Yes?" Zula asked, turn her head around.

"Ma'am, news from far side." Parrot said, salute.

"Just you wait, Vitani. I'll get you back for this." Kiara said, smile.

"I would like to see you try." Vitani said.

"SIRE! MA'AM!" Zula suddenly yelled.

Everyone turn to Zula.

"A pride of lions are heading to Star Lands. Lead by a big lion." Zula said.

"What does the big lion look like?" Kiara asked, even know she could guess who he is.

"He's big, bigger than you Sire, golden fur and bright red mane." Zula said.

"Simba." Kiara said with the growl.

"Do you want me to send them away?" Zula asked.

"No. Not yet. First, go see them and find out what they want. Then lead them to Star's Point." Kiara said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Zula said before she fly off.

(Meanwhile)

Simba, Nala, Demala and few lioness arrive the borders of the Star Lands.

"We walk through the Outlands for five mouths and my paws are killing me." Demala said.

"We were only walking through for 24 hours." Nala said, deadpan.

No wonder Kiara didn't get along with Demala.

"Oh." Demala said.

"Can I help you lions?" Zula asked as she land on the tree.

"...Yeah. We need to talk with your first king of Star Lands." Simba said.

"Well, you're in luck. I was ordered by his wife, the first queen to take you guys to the Star's Point. Please follow me." Zula said before she took off.

The Pridelanders follow the crane to the throne rock. When they got nearer...

"You have got to be kidding." Simba said.

"It would seems that every kingdoms have rocks like ours." Nala said.

Zula lead them to the pathway.

"Wait here." Zula said before fly up.

A while later, Zula return.

"The king and queen will see you two, your highness. But you are only allow two body guards." Zula said.

"I understand. Tama, Demala, with me. The rest, wait here." Simba said.

With that, Simba, Nala, Tama and Demala follow Zula to the den entrance with the star shape mark over it.

"Hello?" Simba asked.

The Pridelanders couldn't see through the dark of the den but they can see pair of glowing eyes.

"Why have you enter in our kingdom?" A female voice asked.

"Sorry. We just need to warn you." Simba said.

"About what?" A male voice asked.

"There's the Outsiders living in the Outlands. And they might come to ask you for the shelter." Simba said.

"And if we let them." A female asked.

"The Outsiders are evil as they cubnapped my daughter. We also like to ask you to help us get her back." Simba said.

"What if she doesn't want to leave these Outsiders as you call them?" A male voice asked.

"If she doesn't then it's because that usless princess fall in love with the only male of the Outsiders. I always know she was not fit to be the princess or worse, queen. If any lion should be born as the princess, it's me!" Demala said.

"Demala! That's enough!" Nala said.

"What? It's ture." Demala said.

Just then, they heard laughing from the den.

"Oh, Demala, you haven't change one bit." A female voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Simba asked.

Just then, more glowing eyes appear and slowly coming out, are the lioness of the Outlands, follow by Vitani with her son; Nuka, Kito, Timon and Pumbaa, Trixie and Buck then finally, Kovu and Kiara. The Pridelanders was so shock to see them.

"Surprise to see us." Kiara said.

"Kiara...?" Nala asked.

"Kovu?! What have you done to the first king?" Simba asked with a growl.

Zula clear her voice.

"May I present, their first royal highness; King Kovu and Queen Kiara. The rulers whoe's defeated the evil Leopard; Claw and restore the circle of life of these lands." Zula said.

The Pridelanders couldn't believe it.

"You mean, you beat Claw and become the first rulers?!" Nala asked.

"Well, it was Kovu who defeated Claw by Claw killed himself. But yeah. That was us." Kiara said.

"So the former princess not only betrayed us but now shes no longer going to become the queen of Pride Lands. Kiara, you are so disappointment and a disgrace to her pride and ancestors." Demala said.

"You're wrong about that. My grandfather lead us to the Star Lands, told me and Kovu to restore the circle of life and teaching me and Kovu about being rulers." Kiara said before she turn to her former parents, "Oh and these are our new friends. Trixie and Buck, the bug-eaters like Timon and Pumbaa. And Zula, Kovu's own Majordomo."

"Please to meet you." Buck said.

"Enough of this! Kiara, you are going home with me this minute!" Simba said.

"Sorry Simba, but I am home. You and your pride have trespassing on our kingdom. So, on behalf of my pride; the Starlanders, get out and never come back." Kiara said.

Demala then smile.

"Oh. But you might want to hear the news. Your father has got your mother pregnant." Demala said.

"W-what?!" Kiara asked in shock.

"And I believe Rafiki said Queen Nala is having a boy..." Demala started.

"Demala! Don't you dare!" Nala said.

"And the law states that if a male is born to the pride, no matter how old the daughter is, the throne is all of a sudden given to the boy and she is disinherated and technically speaking, disowned her as well. Now you are an outcast. Now and ever." Demala said before laughing evil ways.

Silence

"Does it look like I care?" Kiara asked.

Demala stop her laugh and look at Queen of Star Landers.

"In case you haven't heard me. This is MY kingdom now. My brother can have the Pride Lands. Now I don't need to repeat meself. Get out of my kingdom." Kiara said.

"Shame of you Simba, exile you own daughter then replace her with a male cub. What kind of father are you?" Kovu asked.

"Silence, you Outsider!" Simba said.

"Simba, let just go. It's obviously we have over stay our welcome." Nala said.

With that, Nale lead Simba and other two to the others and together, they left. But now before Simba and Nala look back at their daughter and son-in-law whoes on the platform, watching them leave. Kovu and Kiara sighed as Kiara went sad.

"I can't believe Simba did that. How could he do this to me, how could he? He replace me with a male cub mom is pregnant with. He then exile us...what kind of father does he think he is?" Kiara asked.

"Don't worry. You have Kovu and us. Hakuna Matata." Timon said.

Kiara smile at it and nuzzle her mate.

(And done! And on the next chapter, The circe of life will add new lifes in.

Till then, Enjoy.

And v.t.7 has give me a permission to use Mheetu first words part of A Change in Fate for Nuka's first words?

Many thanks V.T.7

See you lions really soon!)


	7. Chapter 7: Presentation day and Enter th

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 7: Presentation day and Enter the Pride Lands; The Forbidden Lands

It's been mouths since the first meeting between Pridelanders and Starlanders. Simba and Nala had their son and named him, Kion who's seems to make friends with the cheetah, hippo, honey badger and egret. Demala had much to her dismay and disappointment, a male cub that she name him, Tako. After few weeks, Demala try one more time and this time, she's got a female cub name; Kimba and she try to have Simba agree with the betrothal between Kion and Kimba even thought Kimba is few mouths younger than Kion. Nuka was also now a young lion who's had a sister name; Tara.

As the sun rose over the horizon line, staining both the sky and the land a mix of pinks, purples, yellows and oranges, the animals of the Starlands, raise their heads, knowing exactly what it means. The day has finally come. And, like an invisible strength that ties them all together, they follow in unity in the same direction, knowing exactly where to go and what they should do. Gazelle, elephants, zebra, and others, all steer in a single line towards the same spot... Star's Point!

Standing on the platform, is the king; Kovu. Shining over Kovu, is Mufasa, smiling proudly. Zula land near her king and bow to him.

The crowd suddenly opens in reverence while a figure crosses towards the stone and climbs it easily. Boma the shaman gorilla, a good friend of the pride, smiles at Kovu, who smiles back, and the two hug each other momentarily.

After the greetings, both look backwards, towards the cause of such a gathering. It was Kiara. She was laid near Vitani and Kito, and between her paws, three small and sympathetic figures. Three newborn cubs.

Oldest cub: a male with dark brown fur and dark cream under fur and ruby eyes. His name is Mufasa, name after the great wise king himself...

For it was King Mufasa who lead Kovu, Kiara and Starlands to Star Lands, talk some sense to the rulers and teaching them.

Middle cub: a female with golden fur and cream under fur and emerald eyes. Her name is Ashly.

And the youngest cub: a female with dark brown fur and cream under fur and emerald eyes. Her name is Kira.

Boma walks towards her. Kiara smiles and greets him, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Kiara lick her cubs who's turn and look at Boma who smile at them. Boma took his fruit rattle with his jungle vine belt. Boma shake the rattle over the cubs. The Cubs try to catch it, thinking it is some kind of toy, which makes Kiara smile warmly.

After a few shaking, Boma put the rattle away and pick a fruit from the tree calling; Royal Star Tree, breaks the royal fruit and soaks his thumb and and gently rubbed it over Mufasa's forehead. Boma then, gently press three dots on Kira and Ashly's foreheads. Boma grab some sands and sprinkling round the cubs. The cubs sneezes, making a proud smile on the parents. Boma pick up Mufasa, the heir of the Star's Point, and after nodding in respect to the king and queen, carried the cub towards the edge of Star's Point, where all the animals waited patiently. When near the edge, Boma lifting Mufasa as high as he could over his head.

All the animals bellowed out their excitement at the sight of the first prince and the future king of Star Lands. Monkeys screamed, elephants trumpeted, antelope and zebras reared and whinnied, jackals barked and the cheetahs and leopards roared. King Mufasa smile at his great-grandson. A while later, Boma return the cub to his mother then look at Mufasa's sisters before turn to rulers. Knowing what Boma's asking, Kovu and Kiara nodded. With that, Boma pick up the cubs, one cub each arm and head to the edge and lifting them over the head. The animals bellowed out their excitement again, seeing the princesses.

Boma then, return the princesses to her parents. the lionesses, lion and the cubs gather round, seeing the prince and princess. Timon, Pumbaa, Trixie and Buck watch nearby.

"Awe, guys. Look at the three little ones. Can you guys guess who's going to rise them?" Timon asked.

"Their parents?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh come on. I mean who's going to teach them the most important things? Like how belch...*BURP*...and dig for grubs. I'm telling you guys right. It's going to be you guys, me and three little guys."

Kovu and Kiara laugh at it.

"Sorry to tell you this, but two of three are girls." Kiara said.

"Oh, one guy and two girls. GIRLS?!" Timon said.

(Meanwhile)

Nala with her son; Kion and Zazu keeping an eye on them under King Simba's orders, is having a snack with the dead warthog as the vultures fly round over them, chanting, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Oh! Would you birds just shut up?! I hate vultures..." Nala said.

However before Nala and Kion about to finish their snack, the Cape sparrows nearby at the tree, chating.

"I believe the very first Presentation day at the Star Lands went very, very well." Cape Sparrow one said.

"Star Lands?" Nala and Zazu asked.

"Any animals from those lands will know that the prince will make a great king of Star's Point." Sparrow one said.

Nala needs to know more as she turn to Zazu. Zazu nodded and fly to the Sparrows.

"Kion, Go to the Pride Rock and tell your father to wait for me and Zazu." Nala said.

"Why?" Kion asked.

"Just do what I say." Nala said.

"Ok, mum." Kion said before he went off.

"Here, take it, you stupid vultures!" Nala said, throwing the warthog.

The vultures suddenly went after their free meal. Meanwhile, Zazu lands near the sparrows, "Excuse me. You say something about the Star Lands, what's going on?" Zazu asked as Nala listen nearby.

The warthog's corpse lands near a big tree. Suddenly, a leopard grab the carcass and pull it back to the tree before the vultures.

"Mine." One of the vultures said.

Back with Nala, the sparrows just finish the detail about the Presentation day.

"So pretty soon the young prince will be the king." Sparrow one said.

"Wow! I'm a grandmother!" Nala said before made her way to Pride Rock, fast with Zazu right behind her.

(Meanwhile)

Kion and his friends; Beshte the happy-go-lucky hippopotamus, Bunga the fearless honey badger, Fuli the confident cheetah and Ono the intellectual egret, watches Simba pacing after Kion told him. Suddenly, Nala arrive in high speed and join Simba.

"Simba!" Nala said.

Simba rush to his wife.

"What's wrong?! Any dangerous?!" Simba asked.

"We're grandparents!" Nala said, nuzzle her mate.

"W-what?!" Simba asked in shock.

Zazu land near the Pride Lands rulers.

"It will seems that your daughter and Kovu have three cubs. And they had their first Presentation day. So congratulations sire, you are grandfather." Zazu said.

"...Oh." Simba said.

"I know! Isn't great?!" Nala said.

Simba didn't answer as he's fighting inside his mind. On the one hand, Simba is now a grandfather of three Kiara's cubs. On the other hand, There's no doubt the father is none other than Kovu, the Outsider. So he can't think what he's feels; happy and proud or anger and rage.

"...Gather the lioness. We're going to Star Lands." Simba said.

"Really!" Nala asked in cheer.

"Yes. We'll kill Kovu and brings Kiara and her cubs back where they belong." Simba said.

"Simba! Are you nuts?! Kovu and Kiara are the now rulers of Star Lands! besides, Kiara won't leave them." Nala said in mad.

"Besides Sire, Kiara made a perfectly clear that you and any Pridelanders are not welcome in the Star Lands." Zazu said.

"...Very well." Simba said.

(Few mouths later at Star Lands)

As the sun slowly rising, 2 mouths old Mufasa, Ashly and Kira stand on the edge of the platform, seeing nearly everything before they run back to the den.

"Mum! Dad!" Mufasa called.

"Let's go!" Ashly said.

"Wake up, mummy and daddy!" Kira said.

The cubs run through the lionesses till they arrive the royal bed where their parents are sleeping.

"It would seems that our children are awake." Kiara whispered to Kovu.

"So I heard." Kovu whispered back.

Suddenly, the cubs body slam on their parents, waking them up.

"You promised you show us the kingdom!" the cubs said!

"...Ok, ok. We're up, we're up." Kovu said.

"Yeah!" Cubs said, high paws each other as they head to the entrance while their father let out a roar like yawn.

The cubs just stand near the pathway to the mountain cliff. When their parents join the cubs, they walk up the pathway. A while later, they sat down near the edge and watch the sunrise.

"Belong our children. Our kingdom." Kovu said.

"Wow!" The cubs said.

"Your father battle and beat the tyrant leopard name Claw to save these lands and your father and I become the Star Lands very first own rulers." Kiara said.

"And our big brother is going to be the future king, right?!" Kira asked, feeling proud and happy for her brother; Mufasa.

"That's right. While you two become the best huntress like me and auntie Vitani." Kiara said.

"Our kingdom. What about those lands across the watselands?" Mufasa asked, looking at the Pride Lands across the Outlands.

"Those are beyond our borders. You three must never go there, cubs." Kovu said.

"But I thought we rule all lands." Ashly said.

"We only rule Star Lands. Just stay away from those lands." Kiara said.

"Nothing there but a big old mean nearly tyrant king; Simba." Zula said while land near them.

"Zula is right. Don't ever look at him in the eye." Kiara said.

"Really? Why's that?" Mufasa asked.

"Hey guys! Are you done yet?!" Kala; a female grey fur, light grey under fur and ruby eyes cub, called from the bottom cliff with the other cubs.

"...Never mind. Your friends are waiting." Kiara said.

With that, they made their way down the pathway to join the cubs as Vitani join her brother and sister-in-law. The cubs then run off.

"Don't wonder off too far!" Kiara call out.

"You know. Those three remind me of you two when you were young." Vitani said.

"I know. That's what got me worry." Kiara said.

"Oh, relax. They'll be fine." Vitani said before she and Kovu head to the Star's Point.

Kiara watch them go before...

"Timon, Pumbaa, Trixie, Buck. Come here." Kiara called.

"You call, your highness?" Buck asked as he and the bug-eater group join Kiara.

"I want you four to watch the cubs. I'm worry that they might run off." Kiara said.

"Say no more. We'll watch the cubs like we are watching a dirty warthog take a mud bath." Buck said.

"HEY!" Pumbaa said.

"He's right, you know." Trixie said.

"Guy, forces! Simba could do something he WILL regret." Kiara said.

"Aha." Bug-eater group said before they set off.

Meanwhile, the cubs, youngs and teens, were playing near the water hole. After that, Mufasa and his sisters told their friends and big cousin; Tara about what they saw.

"Really? Other lands rule by a king name Simba?" Kala asked.

"Yes. I wonder what animal he is." Mufasa said.

"I say we go to those lands and check them out." Otis, the bright cream fur and white under fur and blue eyes lion cub, said.

"Mummy and daddy said never go to the lands." Kira said.

"What doesn't know won't hurt." Otis said.

Somethings slowly made they way to the cubs. Kirra, a light grey fur and under fur and green eyes, heard them and slowly turn around, saw it and scream! The cub turn and scream as well...

Timon, Pumbaa, Trixie and Buck scream back.

The cubs scream and bug-eaters screams till Ashly fall to the water hole.

"Oh! Don't worry, Ashly! Uncle Pumbaa is coming!" Pumbaa said before he jump in the water hole.

Pumbaa is actually sitting on the water, looking for the middle princess.

"Ashly?" Pumbaa asked.

"Just let you know. You've land the same spot as princess Ashly did." Buck said.

Pumbaa in few minutes (Like say 35 minutes), realize what Buck mean and quickly move away, then Ashly pop up, split the water out before she glare as Pumbaa and her laughing brother, sister and friends.

"Sorry." Pumbaa said.

Ashly join the other cubs.

"Now little ones. As young members of the prided, you know better then to go off. You cubs might have got hurt." Trixie said.

"Oh, come on! We were just playing." Mufasa said.

"Oh. Well, while you kids having fun, let's eat!" Timon said as he and other bug-eaters head to the nearby log.

Pumbaa lift the log before Timon pick up a big leaf full of bugs.

"Anyone want some?" Timon asked, hold out the leaf to the cubs.

"EWWWW! gross!" Female cubs said as the boy cubs move away.

"No? How about you three?" Timon asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Pumbaa said as he took a bite of a beetle...

Only to suddenly, spilt it back out onto the leaf.

"Pumbaa! Do you have to do that?! I'm getting tried of it." Timon said in annoyance.

"But Timon, you just can't tell from the outside which the real slimy ones." Pumbaa said.

"Slimy? Pumbaa, it's the crunchy ones that make a great meal." Timon said.

"Slimy? Crunchy? No way! It's the juicy ones are better!" Buck said.

"Oh no, no, no. It's the smoother ones that makes our tummy happy." Trixie said.

"Slimy!" Pumbaa said.

"Crunchy!" Timon said

"Juicy!" Buck said.

"Smoother!" Trixie said.

As they arguing over their lunchtime, the cubs seeing an opportunity, sneak off to the Outlands, heading to the forbidden lands; Pride Lands.

(A while later)

The cubs somehow made it through the Outlands and enter the Pride Lands.

"Doesn't seem so scary." Kirra said.

"Hey, Guys, come and check it out!" Otis call out from the hill.

The cubs head to Otis and from the hill, they can see Pride Rock.

"That's look like our home; Star's Point." Kira said.

"Let's check it out." Mufasa said.

(Few hours later)

The cubs just enter the Pride Rock pathway. They head to the edge of platform.

"Wow." Cubs said.

"Awesome." Otis said.

"We could be in real big trouble." Tara said.

"I know." Nuba; a golden fur, cream under fur and bluish green eyes teen male cub, said.

"I wonder who live in there." Ashly said.

"There's only one way to find out." Mufasa said as he make his way too the den when...

"STOP! The only way is the way back." Zula said as she land from nowhere.

"Oh man..." Mufasa said.

We're in the centre of the Pride Lands." Zula said, worring.

"What's to worry about?" Ashly asked.

"Simba is what we need to worry about. Now we must return to Star Lands before we'll be in real danger." Zula said.

"I'm not leaving till I have a good look inside the den of this rock and this is where I put my paw down." Ashly said near the rock, putting down hard.

"OW!" A female voice said.

Ashly in fear, rush back to her brother and sister and friends behind Zula as the Lioness slowly got up and turn to them.

It's...

(To be continued)

(Oh yes! It's the evil cliffhanger! Muha ha ha ha ha!

Kion and his friends are from the future TV show; The Lion Guard. Have a look at this website if you want to know...

wiki/The_Lion_Guard_%28show%29

Anyway, who's the lioness Ashly step on? Is she a friend or a foe?

You just have to wait and see! Till then, see you all lions and lioness soon!) 


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the rulers of Pride L

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 8: Meeting the rulers of Pride Lands AKA Grandparents

(Last time on TLK: TPL &amp; SL)

"I'm not leaving till I have a good look inside the den of this rock and this is where I put my paw down." Ashly said near the rock, putting down hard.

"OW!" A female voice said.

Ashly in fear, rush back to her brother and sister and friends behind Zula as the Lioness slowly got up and turn to them.

It's...

(On with the story!)

Nala rise up and look at the cubs.

"Careful where you stepping." Nala said.

"A lot of apologizes, your highness. We're just leaving." Zula said, about to lead the cubs away...

When Simba block the path!

"Who are you cubs?!" Simba asked as the lionesses come by to see what's going on.

"We from different pride, sire. And Like I said before, we're just leaving." Zula said before Zazu fly in front, block her to the cubs.

"I know you. You's Outsider leader's big stooge." Zazu said.

Zula peak Zazu to the ground before saying, "I'm Banana Break, am the Star Lands king's majordomo."

"Then that means those brats are from so called Star Lands. A one of them must be..." Demala started.

"Future ruler!" Kira said.

"Sire, you should know what you must to to any outsiders who step in your kingdom." Demala said.

"No! They're just cubs. We should take them home." Nala said.

"And what, they have their fangs on us?!" Demala asked.

"I'm not as worst as Simba. I'll take the cubs home myself." Nala said.

"My grandkids ARE home; in Pride Lands!" Simba said.

"Simba! You cubnapping the rulers' cubs!" Nala said in mad tone.

Tama notice something.

"Sire, did we say the cubs are free to go?" Tama asked.

"I didn't. Why?" Simba asked.

"Because they're ESCAPING!" Tama said.

The lions look at where the cubs was and turn to see them running off.

"No worries. They're heading to the Elephant Graveyard. The Hyenas will finish them off." Demala said with an evil smile.

"OH NO!" Nala said before she run after them!

"Your Highness! Where are you going?!" Demala asked.

"Zazu, fly ahead! Find them!" Simba said as he and other lionesses run off as well.

"What's going on?! We should be cheering, the cubs of the Outsiders are finish!" Demala call out!

(Meanwhile)

The cubs and Zula jump down the cliff and hide behind the pile of bones.

"Did we lose them?" Ashly asked.

"I think so." Mufasa said.

"Now, let's get back to Star Lands, shall we?" Zula said.

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice said behind them.

Everyone turn and see lot of hyenas, licking their lips.

"The dinner party is just beginning." Hyena one said.

The Cubs with Zula in front slowly move backward as the Hyenas coming in. One of the Hyenas leap out to them but Nala appear out of nowhere and knock it away.

"Stay away from those cubs and the bird!" Nala said.

"Oh yeah? What will you do if we don't? You're outnumbered, queen lioness." Hyena two said.

Nala just smile before she point to her right. Everyone turn to see a teen hippo, charging in. The Hyenas scream before get knock over.

"Now, little ones, let's get out of here!" Nala said.

With that, they make their escape with the hippo. waiting for them are the teen lion, cheetah, honey badger and egret.

"Mum, are you ok?" Kion asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. What about you little ones?" Nala asked.

"We're ok." Tara a young verison of Vitani only with ruby eyes, said.

Kion turn to Tara then suddenly, he stare at her while feeling a tumping from his heart. Nala saw that and she was half happy and half worry.

"What?" Tara asked.

Kion snap out of it.

"Sorry! My name is Kion and these are my friends; Bunga the Honey Badger, Fuli the Cheetah, Besthte the Hippo and Ono the Egret. What's your name, cutie?" Kion asked.

Tara was touch and blushs.

"I'm Tara." Tara said.

"Tara? What a beautiful." Kion said.

"Thank you. My mum pick that name." Tara said.

"By the way, thanks for nearly saving me miss..." Mufasa said but stop as he has no idea what the queen's name is.

"My name is Nala. Queen of the Pride Lands which you little ones are on." Nala said.

"Wow! A queen like our mother!" Ashly said.

"Well, what's you names little ones?" Nala asked after nearly suprise of what Ashly said.

Unknown to them, Simba and his pride is hiding in the tall grasses, watching and listening.

"I'm Kala." Kala said.

"My name is Otis." Otis said.

"Kirra is the name. hunting animals is my game." Kirra said.

"I'm Nuba." Nuba said.

"I'm Mufasa and these are my little sisters; Ashly and Kira." Mufasa said.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Princesses said.

"Mufasa you say. That's funny. My father-in-law was name Mufasa." Nala said.

"My father named me after my great grandpa." Mufasa said.

"If I'm allow to ask, who are you parents?" Nala asked.

"Not what you need to know, your highness." Zula said.

"Oh, come Zula. She did protect us." Ashly said before she turn to Nala. "Our parents are Kovu and Kiara; The King and Queen of our home lands; Star Lands."

Simba from the grass growl and snarls along with Demala who seeing Kion starting to have feeling with an Outsider!

'This was not suppose to happen! He suppose to fall in love with Kimba not that killer Outsider cub! Where is my ticket to my rightful place?!' Demala thought.

Nala was a bit surprise to see her grandkids for the first time! Just then, a young dirty gold with light grey under fur and ruby eyes lioness cub appear out of no where and bump on Mufasa.

"Sorry, I triped on the rock." A lioness said as she look at the Prince of Star Lands.

The lion and lioness cub stare at each other and suddenly get unknown feeling(Wink).

"N-no problem. I'm Mufasa. What's you name?" Mufasa said as he and lioness got up.

"I'm Kimba." Kimba said.

Demala snarl even more, seeing her little cub with Kiara's brat.

"Wait! You said you're the queen of what-you-call-it lands. Does that mean this isn't Simba's kingdom?" Ashly asked.

"Actually, Simba is my husband. You've alright see him." Nala said.

"You mean the one with a bright red mane?" Kira asked.

"That would be him." Nala said.

"Well, his a bit mean." Ashly said.

"Well, we are on his kingdom." Zula said.

"But Zula, you said he's nothing but a big old mean nearly tyrant king." Mufasa said.

"Yeah, you did." Princesses said.

Simba growl at what they said about him.

Nala laugh.

"Is that what you Starlanders called him. I can't really blame you." Nala said.

Suddenly, Mufasa tab on Fuli's leg.

"You're it!" Mufasa said.

Fuli was surprise before she put a smile.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Fuli said, about to pounce when suddenly...

A Lion and Lioness got between Nala, her son and friends, and the cubs, roaring. Simba and the pride join in to defence their queen, roaring as well. The Lions stare at each other.

"Simba." Lion said.

"Kovu." Simba said in mad.

"Demala." Lioness said.

"Former princess Kiara." Demala said.

Demala is about to have killing fun with the queen of Star Lands when the Starlanders and their friends join in and with few more lioness or lions, the Starlanders outnumber Pridelanders.

"Vitani." Simba said.

"Simba." Vitant said as her mate snarls.

"Timon." Trixie said.

"Pumbaa." Buck said.

"Buck." Pumbaa said.

"And Trixie. Great. Now that we have re-know each other. LEAVE THE CUBS ALONE, YOU OLD LION AND LIONESSES!" Timon said.

"Who are you calling old?!" Demala said said, roaring at the bug-eaters' faces, scaring them.

The bug-eaters hug together in fear.

"As for the cubs, the Pride Lands is their real home and yours!" Simba said.

"You exiled us, remember?! You have another brat to overprotect. And our REAL home is STAR LANDS!" Kiara said, snarl at Simba's face.

The Starlanders cubs hide their pride in fear of Simba.

"Oh. Haven't you meet your little brother; Kion and my little girl; Kimba. They make really cute couple, don't they? Pretty soon, those two will fall in love and marry so my blood family are right where they belong." Demala said with an smile.

Kiara snarl at her now known brother who's shivering in fear while Timon just laugh.

"You're kidding me, right? That girl is few months younger than Simba's son." Timon said.

"What do you know? You're just a useless Meerkat! They WILL fall in love! You'll see." Demala said.

Kiara and Demala glare at each other.

"Kovu, You and the Outsiders are trespassing! You know what will happen if you enter the Pride Lands." Simba said.

"We only came for our cubs...And stop calling us Outsiders! We are Starlanders now, remember?!" Kiara said, glaring at her former father.

The Pridelanders and Starlanders glare at each other.

"Let's go, everyone. We're overstay our welcome." Kiara said, picking up Mufasa.

Kovu pick up Ashly and Kito pick up Kira. with the some carrying the young cubs and other herd the teen cubs, the Starlanders set off.

"Kiara, wait! We want you and your cubs back where you belong!" Simba said.

Kiara stop, lower Mufasa down before glare at King of the Pride Lands.

"What we belong is the Star Lands!" Kiara said.

Nala went to see her daughter and son-in-law.

"Before you go. Did you named your son after your grandfather?" Nala asked.

"Yeah, we did. It was Kovu's idea. Because it was Grandfather who lead us to our own kingdom, knock some senses to us and teachs us how to be a wise rulers like him. Now, if you Pridelanders don't mind. I like to go home now." Kiara said before pick up Mufasa again and set off with the others.

"Bye." Starlander cubs whispered.

"Bye." Pridelander cubs and their friends whispered back.

(And done! Wow, tooka lot longer. I hope you like it. Anyway, it would seems that Demala's plan not working well. Will Nala ever see her grandcubs again? Has Demala have any evil plan? And they Demala's daughter and Rulers' son ever be together? And Will Pride Lands prince and Vitani little girl's love continue or will their love forbidden? You have to read, wiat and see. Till then, see you all really soon!) 


	9. Chapter 9: The meeting of the rulers par

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

Chapter 9: The meeting of the rulers part 1.

It been a week since the Starlanders' cubs been to the Pride Lands. The cubs promised to never go the the Pride Lands again. Meanwhile, Simba still try to come up of something to bring Kiara and her cubs back to her home which we all know that Kiara's real home is the Star Lands.

Anyway, a lone lioness just enter the Star Lands boulder when suddenly, couple of Star Lands Lioness arrive.

"Who are you?" One of the Starlanders asked.

"Forgive me. I'm from the Empire Mountains And I heard about the new lands along with the first rulers. I must speak to them." Lioness said.

"Very well. We'll take you to them." Second Starlander said.

With that, they went to the Star's Point.

(Meanwhile)

The rulers of Star Lands are watching the playing cubs, making sure not to wonder off again. Just then, The boulder patrollers along with their guest arrive.

"Your highness, there's someone want to see you." One of them said with all of them bow to Kovu and Kiara.

"Thank you, Sala. Gather the others." Kiara said.

"Yes, my queen." Sala said with bow again before she went off.

A while later, the others arrive with the cubs near their parents.

"Now then, who are you and what is it you wish to see us?" Kovu asked.

"Forgive me for entering your lands, your highness. My name is Ruka. I'm from the Empire Mountains" Ruka said.

"Empire Mountain? what is that?" Kovu asked.

"Simba told us about it. He says 'The Empire Mountains are the Kingdom of all kingdoms. Ruled by Emperor Leo, the White Lion.' That's what he told us." Timon said.

"Ok. But what is it have to do with us?" Kiara asked.

"As you remember or so I heard, you two defeated Claw the Tyrant Leopard and become the first rulers of the lands you called Star Lands. my Emperor is having a meeting about your lands and see if your lands can be accept." Ruka said.

"I'm afraid to asked. What would happen if Star Lands haven't be accept?" Pumbaa asked.

"If the Star Lands have not be accept, then Star Lands will never be part of the all Kingdoms. So if you have any threats, you are on your own." Ruka said.

"Sorry I asked." Pumbaa said.

"And you want us to be at the meeting?" Kiara asked.

"As rulers, you and the rulers from their kingdoms must be at the meeting point at the mountain." Ruka said.

"Which means Simba will be there as well." Vitani said.

"NO! I won't be at the same place with him." Kiara said.

"After what we heard between you Starlanders and the Pridelanders, my Emperor won't blame you. But I'm afraid you must. It's the rules." Ruka said.

Zula land near her queen.

"I'm afraid she's right, ma'am. As rulers, you must be part of the meeting places." Zula said.

Kiara look at Zula and Ruka.

"Very well. When and where is the meeting?" Kiara asked.

"Three days from now at the mountain and I would suggest to bring two or three bodyguards along with you cub." Ruka said.

"We have three cubs." Kovu corrected.

"Sorry. Cubs." Ruka said.

"Ok. You can spend the night with us." Kiara said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Ruka said.

(Night time)

Kiara and Kovu just place their cubs in between their paws as Kiara sings. "Twinkle twinkle little star. How I-"

Timon suddenly appear in front of them, "Wait a minute! That's not how it goes. What's wrong with... Buggy, buggy, fly around. Right to my waiting hands."

"Timon." Kiara said.

"Come on, queenly. You know what I've sing to you when you were a little cub." Timon said.

Kiara shake her head as she and Timon sing together, "Hopper jumps around. Hovering like a butterfly through the sky."

During the last part, Kiara and her cubs fall asleep.

"Still works." Timon whispered.

(Morning)

The lioness and lions are at the pathway of the Star's Point, see off their rulers.

"Alright. Untill we return, Vitani and Kito are in charge." Kovu said.

With that, Kovu, Kiara, their cubs, the cubs' babysitters and three lioness follow Ruka.

(Meanwhile)

In the jungle far from Pride Lands or Star Lands, the pride of lions are seeing their rulers off.

"Take care, my king." One of the lioness said.

A bright brown Lion with dark brown mane and blue eyes named Ayo, wave at his pride with couple of bodyguard lionesses, his sunny cream lioness wife; Kiziah and their teen son; Abioye.

"This meeting won't take long or my name isn't Ayo, king of the Joy Lands. And it is." Ayo said.

"Oh, honey." Kiziah said, shaking her head.

(Meanwhile)

Just near the coast sea, the lion pride see of their rulers.

"Be careful, your majesty." one of the lionesses said.

An very old lion with golden with bit of sliver, with black mane wih sliver and ruby eyes name Khari, was stretching his limbs. With him are his wife, an sliver fur with green eyes name; Kali, his young golden lioness with green eyes granddaugther name; Zarina and two lionesses and one big lion.

"Going a meeting in my age. How rude." Khari said.

"You could retire and let me become the ruler." Zarina said.

"I NEVER retire! Now, Let's get moving." Khari said as he slowly stand-

CRACK!

"OW! My back!" Khari yelled as he fall back down.

"So, Grandpa. Are you going to retire now? You are over 20 years old." Zarina said.

"You little... Just who do you think you talking to? I'm Khari! King of the Wise Lands." Khari said as he slowly getting back-

CRACK!

"OOOOOHHH!"

"What do you expect? You stubborn old cat." Kali said, shake her head.

Just then, the big lion pick up his king and place him on his back, "Very well, your highness. We get going now."

With that, they went off.

"Fine. I don't normally get help." Khari said.

"Admit it. It's better, isn't it." Kali said.

Her husband wouldn't say anything but his face tell otherwise.

(Meanwhile)

"Meeting at the Empire Mountain? I never been in that meeting before." Simba said.

Simba, Nala, Kion and two bodyguards along with Demala for some reasons, just leave Pride Lands

"Maybe so. But the rules that when meeting, every rulers from they own kingdom must be there." Nala said.

"Does that Kiara will be there?!" Simba asked.

"Along with her so-call husband and her brats." Demala said.

"I hope not." Nala whispered.

"Why? We can ask Emperor Leo to help us get our daugther back." Simba said.

"He might not as Kovu did nothing wrong. I'm talking about Emperor's cousin." Nala said.

"You mean the black lion?" Simba asked.

(Meanwhile)

Somewhere in the far dark side of the africa, inside a cave, is a pure black lion with a red right eye and his left eye is blind, name Zuberi, sitting on a throne stone.

Zuberi is really an evil lion. Power hungry creature of darkness. And unlike the other lions, he have a dark magic.

"Slave! Slave! My fool cousin just realize the death. Well, I'll go. It will show them fools that I'm the most powerful Lion of all." Zuberi said as he made his way to the entrance."SLAVE!"

"Coming, honey!" A broken golden lioness with sad green eyes name Hasara with her black lioness cub name; Zina in her mouth before talking, said as she weakly arrive.

You see unlike the good kings, Zuberi is unkind tyrant king who treat the lionesses like they were nothing.

"We're heading for the meeting. Captain!" Zuberi said.

A grey lion arrive.

"You call, my king." Captain asked.

"Watch those useless pride. This won't take long." Zuberi said.

With that, after pick two strong lions, they made their way to the Empire Mountain.

(Oh dear! A meeting and one of those lions is so evil. I hope the meeting will go well. Until we get our answers, see you all soon!) 


	10. Chapter 10: The meeting of the rulers pa

The Lion King: The Pride Lands and Star Lands

(One thing I forgot to add on the last chapter. Many thanks to v.t.7 for helping naming the rulers. Now then, on with the show!)

Chapter 10: The meeting of the rulers part 2.

Starlanders and their guide have arrive at the base of the mountain.

"So, the meeting chamber is on the mountain?" Kovu asked.

"Nearly right, your majesty." Ruka said.

"So, we just have to climb on rocky mountain?" Timon asked.

"Not exactly. Follow me." Ruka said.

With that, Ruka walk through the brushes by the mountain. Confused, the Starlanders walk through the brushes to see a cave hidden behind it.

"Wow." The cubs said.

They enter the cave and see a path that leads to the top.

"So high." Mufasa said.

A while later, they reach the top and there, is a cave. Ruka lead Starlanders through the cave. When they arrive at the exit of the cave which is like a tunnel, they can see a pure white lion, laying on high flat rock.

Ruka bow to the white lion, "Emperor Leo, I've brought the rulers and their cubs along with their friends."

The white lion now known as Emperor Leo, hop off and made their way to them, "King Kovu and Queen Kiara, welcome."

"How did you-"

Leo cut off Kovu, "Know your names, the Great Kings of the Past as told me in my dream." Emperor then turn to Ruka, "My dear, what do you have to report."

"The Star Lands are beautiful places under their way. They're even so kind to let me stay with them." Ruka said with a smile.

Emperor Leo smile, "Very well. Welcome to our kingdoms, fellow rulers."

The Starlanders was shock at this.

"What do you mean?! What about the meeting about it?!" Kiara asked.

Emperor and Ruka laugh, "There's no meeting about it. It was your test and you passed."

"I don't get it." Pumba said.

"You see, Ruka is my wife. She's to check your kingdom and test you to see if you good rulers by let her stay with you or bad rulers by sending her away. And you've passed. Well done." Leo said.

"Oh. I see." Kovu said.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?!" Timon asked.

"Not really. There's a real meeting that you must be there. Now, we must wait till other rulers arrive." Leo said.

A few minutes later, th Joylanders arrive and King Ayo notices Kovu and Kiara before made his way to them. Then he grab Kovu's paw and shake crazy.

"King Kovu and his wife, Queen Kiara! The saviors of the new Star Lands. I'm so honour to meet you two!" Ayo said before let go of Kovu's paws...

Which it's still shaking for the while before his wife grab it and stop it. Ayo's wife join them.

"I'm so sorry about that. My husband is always like that. You two are quite the legends." Kiziah said.

"So, you know about us?" Kiara asked.

"The all Kingdoms heard about you. How you beat Claw and claim the lands you called Star Lands." Ayo said.

Just then, the Wiselanders arrive. Follow by Pridelanders and Darklanders. Simba and Nara along with Kion, notices Starlanders and Simba glare at Kovu.

"Now that's everyone is here. We must start the meeting. Follow me." Emperor Leo said.

With that, the white lion lead everyone to the doorway. Through the cave is a chamber with the only light shines is from the hole on the celling. At the centre of the Chamber, is a long table like stone.

"Now, the cubs can wait there while we have our meeting." Emperor Leo said as he point his white paw at the corner side where it look like a playground.

The cubs of Star lands look amazes before they along with other rulers' cubs run to the playground. The Starlander cubs' babysitters follow them.

The parents sit around the table with the emperor sit at the head side. Their bodyguards are sitting behind their rulers.

"Now my friends, before we begin the meeting, let give a nice big welcome to the new Star Lands ever first rulers; King Kovu and Queen Kiara." Emperor Leo said.

Kovu and Kiara wave nervously.

"So, these two are the new fellow rulers from Star Lands that defeated Claw the Tyrannt Leopard." Khari said.

"Well, I didn't really defeated Claw by myself." Kovu said.

"Oh, don't be so modest, dear." Kali said with the smile.

Simba glare at Kovu before he turn to his daughter, "Emperor Leo. That lion is no hero. He's Scar's heir. He also cubnapped my little girl."

Before Emperor Leo could say something, Kiara beat him, "Simba, I'm not a little girl as you called me. I'm the Queen of Star Lands and Kovu is my husband and King of Star Lands."

"Enough of this nonsense! Get on with this meeting! Why did you summoned us?" Zuberi asked.

Kovu lean to Ayo, "Who's this lion with bad mood?"

"That's Zuberi, the black lion. Emperor Leo's dark cousin. He's makes Scar like a nice lion." Ayo whispered.

"There's danger coming, men have return." Leo said.

Everyone gasps but Kovu.

"Excuse me, what are men?" Kovu asked.

"WHAT ARE MEN?!" Everyone asked.

Nala then, calm down, realizes that Zira haven't told Kovu about men. Nala got up, walk around the table stone and sit down next to Kovu.

"Men are dangerous creatures we know. They not like us. They wears somethings that they called 'clothes'. They also have a stick that makes thunder sounds and when you heard that, you're dead." Nala said.

"...But I'm sure there might be some men that might not be dangerous." Kovu said.

"There are. But I'm afraid they may not be enough to stop them. Now a quick reminder or in Kovu's case, let know, men always set a trap nearly around your kingdoms. So be aware." Leo said.

After return to her sit, Nala look at Kovu who looks worry, "My Emperor, Kovu may not know any different by his kingdom. I mean if he haven't be told about men, he may not be more aware as we are." Nala said.

"...I see your point. Then I would suggest, King Kovu, that you should take a helper from different kingdom to teach you, your family and pride about the traps. Anyone like to volunteer?" Emperor asked.

It would seems that no one would volunteer cause they have their own kingdom to look after. Nala look at the playground where the cubs are playing. See her grandcubs, Nala looks worry for them and Kovu.

"I like to volunteer!" Nala said.

"Really. Why is that?" Leo asked with an hidden smile, knowing why Nala did that.

"He's my son-in-law and my grandcubs' father. I can't let anything happen to them." Nala said.

"If you love your former daughter then why did you throw her away to the Outlands?" Khari asked.

"I didn't! Kiara was blind by Kovu to follow the Outsiders." Simba said.

"I went with them on my free will!" Kiara said.

Just then, they heard a dark laugh. They turn to Zuberi.

"As you can see, Simba, this is what happen if you don't put those useless females in their place." Zuberi said.

"Which is where?" Kovu asked, not like it what dark lion saying.

"At the bottom of us males' paws, of course." Zuberi said.

"WHAT! That's not true. Mufasa told me that males and females are one." Kovu said.

"That old king who died by his own brother. He's a weakling of all us males." Zuberi said.

"Mufasa is the wisest as I am." Leo said.

"Wise to be weak, of course." Zuberi said.

"My father is not weak!" Simba said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Zuberi said before he, his sl- I mean wife and his br- I mean daughter glow and disappear.

(During the meeting, at the playground)

Mufasa and his sisters run around till they stop by Abioye.

"Hi, you three must be King Kovu and Queen Kiara's cubs. I'm Prince Abioye, son of King Ayo and Queen Kiziah of Joy Lands." Abioye said.

Zarina join in, "I'm Princess Zarina, granddaughter of King Khari and Queen Kali. Just don't ask why my grandfather is still king." Zarina said.

Kion join in as well, "You ready know me."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mufasa and these are my two sisters; Ashy and Kira." Mufasa said.

"Mufasa? Like former king Mufasa?" Zarina asked.

"I don't know. He's our great grandfather and my dad named me after him." Mufasa said.

Mufasa then notices a lone black cub hiding behind the rocks. Mufasa made his way to her.

"Hi. I'm Mufasa. What's yours?" Mufasa asked.

The black cub turn to her and then low her head while mutter.

"Sorry. What was that?" Mufasa asked.

"...It's Zina." Zina said shyly.

"That's a nice name. Do you want to play?" Mufasa asked.

"You want... to play with me?" Zina asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Mufasa asked.

"Because the males... are better than... us females." Zina said.

"That's stupid. My dad told me that males and females are equal." Mufasa said.

Slowly, thge shy black cub come out of hiding. Soon, she and her new friends have fun together.

Suddenly, Zina is glowing black, "It time for me to leave. It was fun."

With that, she disappear along with her parents.

(Back with the rulers)

"We can't let them do this to the lioness!" Kovu said.

"I agree with my husband. Let's go and free these poor lionesses and put a end to that black monster." Kiara said.

"He's too strong. Right now, we need to deal with men." Leo said.

Kiara look at her former mother, "You really want to help us?"

Nala nodded, "I understand you don't trust me, but with me and the Lion Guard teaching you, your kingdom and family will be safe. Once the men trouble are over, we'll leave and never bother you again."

Kiara stare at Nala for the moment before she sigh, "Very well. We'll wait for you at the boulder of Star Lands."

Nala smile brighter before she bow and went off to get her son.

(And done. Now Kovu and Kiara had two problems, one are men and two is Zuberi, the evil black lion. Will they survive? Stay tune to found out.) 


End file.
